Memory
by j3nnee
Summary: A mysterious agent contacts Neal, telling the con that he needs to return to WitSec because he's in danger from something in his family's past. Whump, hurt/comfort and spoilers of course for Season 4. Post- Diminishing Returns add-on ep K
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Ellen left late in the evening, Neal seeing her outside to a cab. He watched it disappear down the street until he could no longer distinguish it from the other lights and vehicles. He remained standing there, eyes seeing more than just the city and his friend he considered so much more. The woman had practically raised him, his own mother distant and sad after what had happened with his father. He had never really understood what was wrong but he had learned to be self-sufficient at a very early age going through the paces with his mother at home but happy to visit with Ellen after school and on the weekends. His eyes continued to stare into the distance lost in thought when someone called to him.

"Neal?"

He turned to see June standing in the doorway of her home, a curious look on her face as he started towards her without a word. They both entered the palacious brownstone they both called home, the silence deafening until his landlady and friend gently squeezed him in a light hug and pointed at the dining room.

"I have some wine a friend brought me if you'd like to try it."

Normally the young man would take her up on the offer but his head was filled with a confusion of thoughts from the discussion he had with Ellen. His father was a murderer? There had to be more to this story than what was said. Ellen was leaving things out, she always did and even to this day he was uncertain how much trust to put in her words after she and his mother had lied about his father for so many years. She was the mother he'd wished he'd had but at the same time she wasn't. Nobody was perfect but he wanted... no NEEDED answers about who he was and who his father had been. Was he like his father? Had he really followed in his footsteps? Peter didn't seem to think so but he had become a criminal easily and his father... well there were lines Neal would never cross. Ellen said his father had lines but had murder been one of those? Neal had nearly killed Fowler, angry over Kate's death but Peter had stopped him. Could he have crossed that line he fought so hard to stay away from? Would he have become Keller or worse, Wilkes? He shrank from the thought as he returned to the present, eyes on June.

"Thank you but I'll have to decline. Goodnight, June."

He said it quietly with a faint smile he didn't feel but she seemed to understand as she gave him another brief hug then let him go.

"I'm sure things will seem better in the morning, Neal. My door is always open."

June left it at that, a look there he'd learned to recognize on her face. She was worried about him as if he were her own but he didn't want to burden his landlady, friend and benefactress with his problems or anyone else for that matter until he had figured it out for himself. He had always been self-reliant and it would be that way until he had gotten a hold of what he wanted. This was his own _private_ business; His secret to deal with and if he was good at anything, it was keeping secrets. Neal nodded back, heading up the stairs quietly as June watched him a moment then turned and disappeared through the dining room out of sight. There was a part of him that wanted to bend her ear but it was still too soon for him to process everything Ellen had told him earlier. It was still a very private issue or as Ellen had said "_They don't know our history_." He thought about the years they spent in WitSec. His life had been ideal, few memories of his life before 3 when he'd become Danny Brooks, resident of St. Louis. He had no memory of his father, the lack of pictures troubling but not enough for him to ask many questions at the time. Neal sighed as he opened up his door and walked in, locking it behind him. He leaned against the frame a few minutes deep in thought before he moved over to his bed, slipped off his shoes and collapsed upon it. His eyes stared up at the dark skylight overhead vague memories of his past floating up to the surface like oil in water as his eyes grew heavy and he finally fell asleep.

**()()()**

Peter worried about his partner the next day at work. He was still relegated to evidence or "_The Cave_" as it was nicknamed, with more cellphones than he could shake a stick at in his possession. Since he had done such a great job on the other assignment, Patterson had given him more. Would his little brownie aka Mozzie come help him? He had nothing to distract him this time so he could easily do this on his own, having conveyed his thanks through his wife to the con man. After their chat in the Canary islands, he'd been surprised to find Mozzie back so soon but it was evident he liked Neal and perhaps New York and returned for that reason.

"Burke... go take a break."

He blinked, looking down at the huge pile of phones he still had to catalog and then back up at his current boss. Patterson was telling him to take a break? That was unusual. He glanced up at the clock overhead and saw it was only 10:30 AM, too early for lunch but he had to admit he was a bit hungry. Would Neal be around today? Maybe he could go up and visit with him and the rest of the crew for a bit. He heard a tapping foot, Patterson giving him a motion with his eyes to get up and go. Now this _was_ unusual as he nodded, pulling on his jacket as he stood.

"Thank you sir. I'll be back in..."

He hesitated, uncertain what was up but the man was smiling slightly at him.

"2 hours. Be back at 12:30 PM."

Peter nodded, hiding his surprise as he grabbed his things and left. This was definitely unusual but he wasn't going to complain. Maybe he could go eat with El for once, the idea intriguing him as he started out towards his car.

"Agent Burke?"

He turned, an unfamiliar agent standing near him. The man wore a nice suit, badge just evident underneath his jacket as Peter looked at the man curiously. The man appeared to be in his early 50s, graying black hair, steel blue eyes and nothing else that made him very distinguishable for any other agent.

"Who's asking?"

The agent smiled with an odd knowing smile, something about the man giving him a bad feeling but he wasn't sure why. The man held out a hand.

"Agent Carson. I've heard a lot about you, Agent Burke. I asked for this meeting."

Peter was confused, the man looking at him curiously before giving a tired sigh. He had not taken his hand so the man finally withdrew it.

"Agent Patterson didn't tell you I was here?"

Peter shook his head at the man, moving away to go have that early lunch with his wife, phone in hand to call Caffrey when the man put a hand on his arm as if to stop him.

"We need to talk, Agent Burke. It's very urgent."

Now he was annoyed, the man's tone making it sound like he had no choice but Patterson had not told him about this and he _was_ going to have lunch with his wife today. He shook his head, eyes looking pointed at the man's hand on his arm until it was removed.

"Make an appointment for tomorrow. I have other plans, Agent Carson."

He started to walk away, curious why the man was looking for him but not liking his _holier than thou_ attitude.

"This concerns Neal Caffrey..."

Peter stopped, looking back at the man with narrowed eyes. If anything would have made him stay it would have been something about his wife, job or Neal. The man knew he'd caught his attention so he nodded for him to continue.

"I understand he told you some information about his... past?"

The man had his attention for sure now, something about his manner worrying Peter. Neal had told him what he had in confidence about his father and past. There were no other ears around but someone knew.

"I don't know what you mean, Agent Carson was it? Caffrey's just my consultant."

He was hoping the man would say more but Carson nodded, shutters going down behind those steel blue eyes. This man was up to something but Peter had no idea what as he finally held out his hand. Maybe he would get a handshake after all. The man shook his, a strong firm grip that made him realize who he might be dealing with.

"I'm sorry I bothered you agent. I hope you have a pleasant lunch."

Carson walked away, Peter watching him a moment before he headed for his car again and thought about what had just happened. Why was this agent looking into Neal and asking about his past? Did it have something to do with the fact his friend had been in WitSec or with Ellen Parker? The thoughts ran around his brain like so many buzzing bees when he received a call and saw it was Neal.

"_I was thinking about Italian today. There's a nice little cafe down the street... They have canoli's the size of your fist!_"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts, remembering the odd meeting with the agent as he paused by his vehicle.

"Neal, I can't do lunch today but we need to talk. Can you meet me at home after work?"

He heard a momentary silence then a sound of breath before the consultant answered.

"_Sure, Peter. Anything wrong?_"

The con picked up quickly but he was hoping to avoid a discussion until he knew more about what was going on. He could do some searching of his own about Carson after lunch with El. He had to call her next.

"No... just see me after work."

There was a silence there then another reply.

"_I can drop off a sandwich for you if you like._"

Neal was determined to be there for him, a hint of curiosity in his tone. The agent was appreciative but for once he was hoping the young man would stay away. If Carson was still around it might not be good. Something was up and his gut was never wrong.

"I'm good. Thank you Neal. See you later."

They hung up, Peter wondering if what he was worrying about was really a big deal but for now he would just have lunch and look up what he could along the way. First he called Elizabeth, her smiling voice making him feel better as she answered.

"_Burke Premier Even... Hun?_"

He smiled at her query, putting the call on speaker as he started up the car and took off.

"I'm out for lunch early. Don't have to be back until..."

He glanced at the clock to see it was already 11 AM. He still had a good hour before he had to be back according to Patterson's clock and his own.

"12:30. Boss' orders. Want to go to that bistro you told me about?"

He heard her moving around, voices in the background evident as she talked back quietly then answered. He heard the clicking of her heels on the floor and a door shut before car sounds.

"_Sure, hun. I can meet you..._"

He shook his head at the dash, turning at the light as he headed towards her business.

"I'm almost there. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Love you hun..."

He could almost see the smile on her face as she blew a kiss into the cell and he pretended to catch it.

"_Ok, Peter. I'll be waiting. Love you hun._"

**()()()**

Neal hung up the cell with Peter, something about the call making him wonder what was up with his partner. It wasn't like Peter to lie to him unless there was something bad going on. Had he been further demoted? The guilt at knowing Neal had caused the agent to get into trouble bothered him more than he could express. He was doing his best to make the situation better and get Peter back where he belonged. It was the least he could do for the man who'd helped him and sacrificed so much to bring him home. Home... this was his home now.

"Caffrey..."

The consultant turned to see Diana there, her eyes looking at him suspiciously. He was in the back corridor by the interrogation rooms, phone still in hand as he nodded at her.

"Diana..."

She moved closer looking at his phone and then back up at him.

"Lunch with the boss again? Mind if I join you?"

She was smiling at him now, a change from the previous weeks where both her and Jones seemed to be keeping their distance. He must have proven himself with that last case. He had done all he could to help get Peter's case solved and try to help their friend but the agent had not gotten any credit only resolution. Maybe it was a good thing Peter hung back. If he was in trouble one more time he might not come back and solving cases was something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Neal could understand it to some degree but it didn't mean he liked it.

"No lunch today. I guess Agent Sunshi... I mean Cullen has him working overtime on those cell phones."

She was giving him a face at his sarcasm but finally nodded in agreement.

"Patterson is a bit of a tight ass but he's a good man. Still, Peter deserves better."

She paused, Diana's eyes flickering at him as if uncertain of something before she shrugged and made a comment.

"Jones was thinking of going to that sushi place down the street. Would you like to join us?"

Was she really asking him to lunch? They'd been keeping him at arm's length for a bit now but if they were willing to take him back...

"Certainly. Let me know when. I still have a few reports to finish up before we go."

She smiled at him, a genuinely happy smile before leaving without another word. Neal watched her go, looking down at his cell phone once she was out of sight. The call with Peter was still bugging him but the agent promised to talk to him tonight. That would be a better time to talk about things. He wouldn't let it worry him for now, the con moving back out towards the main corridor and the glass doors leading to the bullpen. He really did have a few reports to finish and it was still about an hour til noon. He could get them done, mind soon back to the task at hand as the call was pushed to the wayside.

**()()()**

The day dragged on, Peter enjoying the lunch with his wife but worrying most of the time after about his partner and the queries by Agent Carson. There had been nothing specific just the fact that the man was asking questions he shouldn't know about. WitSec was hard to get into informationally if you didn't know the right people. Collins had known enough to get to Ellen Parker although she had told him nothing. It was Peter who got through to her but it had been Collins who helped him get there. He now understood her role in Neal's life but what was it that had put them in the program to begin with? His partner had been three, his mother and his father's partner all in danger from what? Was his father the person out to hurt him or was it something more insidious? These questions dragged on through his head distracting him as he finished up another 1000 cells into cataloging and saw it was a minute until he was off. He took the last few seconds to write down what he knew about Neal's past and what he'd been told before standing up, pulling on his jacket and looking as the second hand hit that last tick and he was off.

"Have a good day, Burke."

The agent blinked, Patterson coming around the corner with a genuine smile on his face as he continued on his way and Peter waved at him ever so slightly, his boss waving back. Today was definitely an odd day but he could ignore it once he got home. He would have time to do some quick research on Agent Carson and any connection to something in Neal's past. Maybe he could talk to Ellen but he felt like he should go through his partner before he went around through other channels. He owed his friend that much.

"Hey honey... I have dinner simmering on the stove top. When is Neal coming over?"

El hugged and kissed him, an apron tied around her waist as she helped him with his jacket and handed him a beer. Peter was happy to be home early. Now that he was stuck in evidence he wasn't running all over the place on cases but he missed that part of the job. It was what made it worthwhile. El understood his need for digging into things and let him be, only making him promise to show for dinners and lunches. He did his best to obey but now he really could be there.

"Should be here soon. I know they're just doing regular caseloads right now according to Diana. She called me to say _hi_ yesterday. Jones did too earlier in the week. I think they miss me."

His voice held an edge of sarcasm and sincerity his wife seemed to notice as she poked her head around and smiled.

"That's because they do, silly. Go wash up, hun. Dinner should be ready soon."

Peter nodded, going upstairs to change clothes, beer left on the coffee table. He went into the bedroom and pulled off his work clothes, hanging them up before he pulled on a pair of old jeans and a comfy blue tee. He saw the laptop in the corner on the mantle, moving closer to give it a quick look over as he logged online and started looking up Carson. Wouldn't hurt to do some research while he waited for Neal.

**()()()**

Neal was happy when 5 o'clock rolled up and he was off for the day. Without any major cases to solve, paperwork was really a walk in the park. He had to admit he missed the excitement of the chase and going undercover but now he got to solve more benign issues through other means (_mortgage fraud really wasn't that bad, sort of_) and he could leave at 5 PM rather than doing an overnight surveillance. Still he missed the smell of deviled ham and Peter talking to him about responsibilities if not prior cases and stakeouts. They were good together and he had to admit Peter was fun to hang out with.

"Mr. Caffrey..."

The consultant turned, reaching to close a drawer in his desk as he stood up partially and glanced at the man before him. They were obviously an agent, possibly higher up on the food chain from their nicer suit. The man had greying black hair, steel blue eyes and an officious nature that reeked of OPR or something higher even than Hughes. Something about the man made him want to run but he kept his cool, smiling as he finished his task and nodded.

"May I help you, Agent..."

He left it open, hand held out as the man reached for his.

"Agent Carson. I hope you don't mind if I take a few minutes of your time. Are you in a hurry to go anywhere?"

Neal heard the threat there, an indication that the man was telling him to stay or else. He turned ever so slightly, Diana and Jones perking up some as they noticed the man approach him. He shook his head without breaking eye contact or blinking. Carson seemed aware of his cover, smiling even more brightly.

"Is there a more private place we can talk?"

The man's tone was simply ominous when read between the lines. Neal had a feeling whatever he was going to tell him was bad news. The vibe there was cold. He nodded, pointing up at the conference room above. He noticed Diana and Jones giving him a curious look as he led the man that way. They made it upstairs, Diana and Jones following when they started to close the door and the former coughed, blocking the door.

"Caffrey, is everything ok?"

Hughes had left for a meeting earlier so there was no one there to defend him but these two agents, Neal happy they had come to his rescue. He hadn't done anything (_lately_) and wasn't sure what the man wanted him for. Jones followed through.

"Agent, is there something you needed?

They were there standing in the doorway obviously worried and supportive of their colleague, the agent noticing.

"This is somewhat of a delicate... _private_ matter between Mr. Caffrey and myself unless he wishes you to sit in."

Neal was curious now, making a motion for the two agents to go. If this was something bad from his past, he would rather deal with it on his own first then if he felt the need to involve them or Peter, he would.

"I'll be ok. Thanks."

The two agents nodded, making their own unsaid comment they would be close by. They closed the door on the way out, Agent Carson looking back at the door as if he could see the agents through it, a smile crossing his face.

"They're protective of you... or maybe they like Burke too much to let anything happen to you. Either way, you have friends. That's a good thing, Caffrey... or should I call you Brooks?"

Neal stiffened at the name, blue eyes flashing at the man as they narrowed and tried to figure out what his game was. The man held up a hand, motioning for him to sit as he took a seat near the head of the table and Neal did the same.

"I'm a friend. I may have scared your agent friend a little this morning but I wanted to extend the olive branch while I had the time to do it. I wanted to be sure you had protection around you and it looks like you do. Your friends especially Agent Burke can be trusted. Remember that."

The man's tone had changed, the coldness he had felt ebbing away as the man seemed more relaxed. Neal sensed truth in the man's words but was still uncertain what this had to do with his WitSec days.

"I'm curious what it is you think you know about me, Agent Carson."

He was keeping his tone even, eye contact straight on as the man nodded back doing the same.

"I meant it when I said I was a friend. You don't have very many, Mr. Caffrey but that's not only from the past you've created but one that is also closer to who you really are. I'm talking about your father... James McConnell."

Neal stood up, pacing the room a bit. He wouldn't normally let someone get to him but remembering what he told Peter about not taking his father's name and what Ellen had revealed brought all the memories of finding out about his father back. He finally turned and looked at the man before him, moving closer until they were almost eye to eye.

"What is it you want, Carson? Why are you here?"

He wasn't holding back his curiosity or his concern. This man knew way too much about him, maybe more. The agent nodded, motioning him to sit.

"We moved your friend Ms. Parker into her new home early. She sent me as an emissary since she was uncertain about the days to come. Your friend is safe but you Mr. Caffrey might consider disappearing. I am here to offer you that chance. I had hoped to talk to your superiors but seeing that your friend is in _Evidence_ and his boss is out, I am talking to you."

Neal sat down finally, the man's words getting to him as he realized what was going on. He never knew for certain _why_ they were in WitSec but he had hoped to ask Ellen before she left. If she was gone...

"So you know why my family was in WitSec... Tell me what this danger is so I can deal with it."

The man shook his head, shutters going down but not before Neal sensed fear from him. The man was worried about something.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Mr. Caffrey. My orders were to request you come back to WitSec, no questions asked. You could start over as a new person in another city... or country. You would have to leave your friends here but it would guarantee your safety."

Neal was intrigued now but he still wasn't fully convinced of what Carson was telling him. It could be a trap. Only a few people knew anything of his past as Daniel Brooks or that he was in WitSec. He had told Peter in confidence, Ellen knew but that was it. The agent wouldn't have given him away. He stood, shaking his head.

"If you can't tell me a why, We're done here. I'm already late for a dinner appointment. Thank you for coming by, Agent Carson."

The man nodded back, standing and shaking his hand with a slight frown. Carson pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"In case you change your mind. I know it's quite a bit to take in, Mr. Caffrey. I'll be in town until the end of the week."

The agent left the room, Neal standing in the doorway watching from above as Carson nodded to Jones and Diana, exiting the floor before disappearing into the elevator. Confusion filled the con as he tried to make sense of what little the man had told him. He was in danger? What was in his past that was so dangerous they were asking him to disappear again? Nobody had contacted him but they probably had no idea he was Daniel Brooks, much more Neal McConnell.

"Caffrey?"

Neal glanced down to see Diana at the foot of the stairs looking up at him curiously. His eyes moved from her to the empty office next door that Peter once occupied. The agent's things were still there while he was under review, the door locked until everything was decided but it made him realized what he needed to do. Peter had wanted to talk and now he knew why. Carson had approached him and worried his friend about what was up.

"He was asking about my deal with Peter. Nothing important. Just a survey of what I thought of him as a boss. Probably part of his review..."

Diana gave him a narrow eyed glance as if she didn't believe him but nodded anyway. He didn't like lying after they defended him but he wasn't sure what was going on yet and until he did, they didn't need to know about his past. Right now he just hoped they'd trust him and apparently Diana did as he walked down to meet her.

"I'm guessing you only said good things..."

She was playing with him now, easing up the tension. Neal put on his best smile and nodded.

"Of course. Told him anyone who said anything _but_ good things about Peter was crazy."

She laughed, both of them walking towards Jones who was already pulling on his jacket and looking between them curiously.

"Guessing it wasn't as bad as it seemed if you two are laughing."

Diana nodded, grabbing up her own things as they all walked out of the bullpen and into the lobby to wait for the elevator. Diana glanced at Neal before answering.

"Nope."

**()()()**

It took longer than he planned getting to the Burkes house, traffic worse since he had stayed after to hear what Carson said. His nerves were tingling with worry and the fact that Ellen was back in WitSec without giving him the answers he needed and wanted. Maybe she had requested his return or why else would someone come looking for him? His lack of details made him tense, so much so that he nearly jumped out the window when his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, taking the device out and pushing it to his ear as he started to calm down again.

"_Ellen's gone..._"

He blinked realizing it was Mozzie calling him. The con's voice sounded unhappy if not a bit curious. In the last few weeks Mozzie had spent more than enough time with Ellen to make Neal think the man wanted to be adopted by her himself. They had become fast friends and Mozzie, much as he would deign to deny it, did attach himself to people much more often than he liked to admit. Ellen had apparently been one of them.

"I know. I just found out myself. I'm actually headed to Peter's for dinner. Meet me later at June's?"

There was silence on the other end then a sigh.

"_Sounds like a plan._"

The call ended there, Neal pushing the device back into his pocket as the vehicle slowed and he saw the Burkes home across the street. He paid the cabbie, slipping out of the car and watching it take off as he made to cross the street as traffic cleared. He didn't notice the one dark sedan speeding his way until it was almost too late, Neal turning as he made to run, flipping over the back end of a parked car to get out of the way and hitting the sidewalk hard as he tried to recover. He gave a quiet groan, his ankle hurting where he twisted it in the attempt to get out of the way, a scraped knee and arm stinging as he noticed his suit slightly ripped in both places. Someone ran over and he looked up to see Peter beside him, eyes scanning the street.

"Neal? Are you ok?"

He wasn't sure what to say, shock evident as he continued to sit there on the warm sidewalk and tried to get his bearings back. The agent crouched beside him, another voice in the background making him turn to see Elizabeth on the stoop with Satchmo, a cell to her ear.

"Yes... it was a dark, late model sedan... possibly a Lincoln... didn't get the plates but they were for New York. They nearly ran our friend over. No he had the right of way..."

She was making the call to the cops, Neal still trying to sort out his close call as he felt Peter gently put his hands on his arms and start to lift him up. His ankle screamed in pain as did the scraped knee as he stood up, a dizzy sensation washing over him as he leaned heavily on the agent.

"Neal... come on, just need to get you inside. Careful..."

**()()()**

Once they had gotten Neal inside and settled him on the sofa, El came back with the first-aid kit and gently cleaned at the scrapes on his knee, arm and hands. Peter went upstairs and brought down some more comfortable clothes for the con to wear for the meanwhile. Neal changed in the laundry room out of sight before limping back over, El bringing out a small ottoman to rest his swollen ankle on.

"Let me get some ice for that. The cops said they would be here soon to take our statements. I still can't believe that person didn't stop."

She sounded angry but Neal noticed that Peter with the look he gave him knew something was up. They hid their possible insight from her until she had left upstairs temporarily, Neal's ankle wrapped up with a cold pack and his few scrapes and bruises treated. He still looked a bit out of it, the result of shock more than likely as Peter sat beside him on the couch, his voice low.

"_Neal... there's something I need to discuss with you. Mostly why I asked you over tonight._"

He watched his friend turn his head and nod, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"_Agent Carson... he saw you earlier today?_"

Neal's voice was calmer than it should be with only a hint of strain from the discomfort of his injuries. Peter nodded, curious how he knew when his partner answered.

"_He came to see me at the office. Said it was important and private. Ellen... she's gone. They took her back to WitSec early._"

Neal left it at that, leaning back and closing his eyes a moment as Peter tried to make sense of what was being said. He still wasn't certain what Agent Carson had to do with all of this as he placed a hand lightly on Neal's shoulder, those blue eyes staring up at him with worry.

"_Early? He mentioned something about your past but not what he wanted to discuss. I got the feeling he was testing me. What did he discuss with you?_"

Peter felt frustration, his eyes moving back towards the window behind them as red and blue lights flashed outside. The cops had finally arrived to get their statement. Peter stood, motioning for Neal to remain where he was as he answered the door.

**()()()**

After the short talk with the cops and they had taken everyone's account of what they'd seen (_Neal explaining how he had hurt himself several times_) the officers left, Peter glad to be done with it but hoping they'd find a suspect. He called work and asked to get footage from the traffic cams on his street if possible hoping they'd find some sign of what had happened and if it had merely been an accident by a hotrodder as the cops seemed to think. The agent had only caught a few minutes of what happened, seeing Neal practically vault sideways over the parked car narrowly missing being hit by the vehicle that seemed to have swerved closer to target him. After the mystery of Agent Carson, this seemed way too coincidental.

"_He's asleep. I gave him some more aspirin but dinner is in the fridge now. Are they going to look into this at all?_"

El spoke quietly, turning as they both looked at Neal asleep on the couch, leg propped up. Peter had removed the tracking anklet for the moment, the young man's left ankle swollen and angry looking. If it didn't get any better they would take him to the ER but for now it looked to be a regular sprain and not a break or fracture. Neal was very lucky. They would have to finish their discussion later once his friend was feeling better.

"_I don't know. They didn't seem very concerned. I'll talk to Capt. Shaddock about this see if there's anything on the street. I already have our people looking into traffic cams. I don't think this was an accident._"

El gave him a shocked look, glancing back at their friend before hugging him more tightly.

"_You think it was deliberate? Who could be after Neal? What aren't you telling me, Peter?_"

He regretted saying anything, worrying her unnecessarily but it happened on their doorstep. El had to know what was going on and he needed to know what Neal had discussed with Carson. His cell buzzed in his pocket, Peter moving aside to take it in the kitchen.

"Burke... You did? Anything?"

He listened, El near him as she poured them both a cup of coffee and handed him one. Peter nodded with a grim smile, listening to the call from his offices. They had found something on the traffic cams.

"Thank you, Reggie. I appreciate this. Night."

Peter sighed, putting the cell away and taking a long sip of the coffee before sighing again. El wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

"What did they say?"

She had guessed where the call was from, the agent sighing once more before answering. It hadn't been good news.

"Nothing... they saw the incident but nothing concrete. The windows were tinted, car too general to ID it and no plates. If anything they only know that the car did swerve to hit Neal but no who or why. We're back at square one."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes****:** _This came from watching Diminishing Returns. I figured something bad must have happened to put them in WitSec and now I wanted to make a why for. More to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal was wakened from a nice rest by the buzz of his cell phone. He opened his eyes quite reluctantly to find himself alone in the Burke living room still resting on their couch, his left leg raised on a large cushion for comfort and a light blanket over him. They were supposed to have had a nice quiet dinner, talking afterwards about Agent Carson but plans had been put on hold due to his injuries and near death experience. He reached over with his scraped hand and picked up the phone from the coffee table, pulling it up to his ear.

"_You're late..._"

He blinked, realizing it was Mozzie as he continued to wake up, eyes glancing up at a clock on the wall to see it was nearly 11 PM now. He had forgotten about his friend in all the excitement.

"Long story, Mozz. I'm still at Peter's."

He heard a quiet scraping noise and then the sound of the door opening even more quietly, Mozzie peeking his head inside, phone still to his ear.

"_I thought so... Peter phoned June..._"

Mozzie closed the door as he put the phone away and Neal did to, finishing up his conversation.

"The Suit phoned June to let her know he was staying here and not to wait up. What happened to you!"

He had just noticed Neal hadn't moved from the sofa, his ankle covered in a nearly melted ice pack and looking swollen and bruised. Mozzie looked oddly both disgusted and fascinated by his injury, his eyes looking upwards but Neal coughed, shaking his head when his friend looked at him again.

"Little accident with a car trying to run me over and not succeeding. I'm fine Mozzie but I could use some more aspirin."

The little guy nodded, moving over to the kitchen as if he owned the place, grabbing up a glass, filling it with water and coming back with both that and aspirin as footsteps approached and they saw Peter coming down the stairs with a large baseball bat in hand. He looked at the door (_now closed and locked_) and then at the two men in his living room before he lowered the wooden bat and seemed to relax.

"You could have knocked, Mozzie. How are you feeling?"

Peter put the bat near the bottom of the stairs in an umbrella holder, walking over to them and taking a seat. Mozzie stared at him with a slight glare as he handed the aspirin and water to Neal. There was a slight tension between the two as he answered.

"Better. Any news on the traffic cams?"

He had heard Peter call in the request but hadn't heard the answer, falling asleep from pure exhaustion after the shock he'd had. Adrenalin only lasted so long before you either used it to run or passed out. He had luckily been able to pass out relaxed for the most part and in a safe place. He still ached though, taking the aspirin and water and tossing the two down quickly as he waited for the agent to answer him. Peter shook his head.

"They saw what happened on the cams but nothing to ID who or why. We know the model of the car, blank plates at best with no numbers but that's about it. It's a pretty standard vehicle so it will take a while to find out if anyone's seen it."

Peter sounded apologetic and guilty but there was no need for that. It wasn't his fault what happened. He thought about what Carson had said, the man telling him that Ellen was back in WitSec and out of his reach for now but if she wanted to contact him she could. He'd given her his address and phone number in case of emergency. He hoped she would contact him now but it was probably too soon.

"They knew what they were doing. Carson said that I was in danger but he wouldn't tell me from what."

He was pissed, mad that he was hurt, mad that his friends were upset and mad that he had no way to know who or what was the reason behind it all. Carson had merely mentioned his past as in that concerning his family and going into WitSec and nothing more. This had something to do with his father, a man he didn't remember and had no idea what he looked liked. Someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder, Neal looking up to see Peter there sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Tell me what you know, Neal. Let me help. Carson might be a friend like he said but let me see what I can do to keep you safe."

Peter's voice was full of sincerity, concern and most of all anger. He wanted to get back at the person or persons responsible for this. Carson was right when he said he had friends. He nodded back up at him, turning to Mozzie who looked a bit uncertainly between them.

"_Are you sure about this, Neal?_"

Mozzie had told him he should ask Peter for help in the past but now he looked about ready to renege on that advice. Neal nodded, motioning for them both to sit.

"I already told some of this to Mozzie but I learned more from Ellen when she visited me the other night."

**()()()**

Peter and Mozzie were looking more worried when he finished his story, the agent curious about Carson's involvement.

"I wonder how high this investigation went that Ellen was looking into. She said another cop could answer your questions?"

Neal nodded, obviously reluctant to talk about the man who might know more about his father than even Ellen. Peter had talked to her enough as had El and June to know they thought she was trustworthy. If Neal had been raised by her, it seemed she had taught him everything he knew including much of his skills used when he went criminal. Most cops and law enforcement had some skills with lockpicking and even unlawful entry but Neal's skills went beyond even that to almost _magical_ in some cases.

"I think for now, you'll be safe here. Once I get in contact with Hughes tomorrow and ask about Carson we may know more about what's going on, I hope."

Neal had given him the card, Peter taking a picture for his own records and printing it out on the fax/printer on the shelf. He hoped Agent Carson would be the person that would help them figure out what exactly had happened today. Mozzie glanced between the two curiously, pulling out his laptop and setting it up in his slow methodical method as they talked before typing in something and blinking.

"No picture online in the database. Suspicious..."

He turned the laptop to show Neal, Peter craning to see and nodding.

"Typical. Not everyone in law enforcement has a picture up. Makes our jobs harder if they know who we are."

The last part made Mozzie shiver as the con pulled the laptop back and typed a bit more.

"Nothing much at all on him even... well, I won't say where but I can understand the need for privacy if not showing up in a _system_ perse..."

Peter rolled his eyes, Neal smiling slightly as he yawned and Peter did the same. It was just after 1 AM now. They'd been talking for 2 hours and El was probably wondering where he was. Peter glanced at Mozzie then at Neal before he stood and stretched, moving towards the stairs.

"I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see if I can get some time off tomorrow to figure this out. Hughes can help me with that... I hope. You rest... You... lock the door if you leave."

The last part was directed at Mozzie who merely bowed his head in response. Peter left them as he went upstairs, their voices quietly talking once he was out of sight.

"_I'm going to stay, Neal. Someone could break in... besides, the Suit left that nifty bat there. This is actually pretty hefty! Gallagher could use this in his act!_"

Peter chuckled quietly to himself feeling somewhat content that Neal was better and oddly that Mozzie was staying over. He stopped in the bathroom a moment before going to his room and closing the door quietly. El was asleep as he slipped back into bed.

"Hun... what is Mozzie doing here so late?"

He grinned in the darkness, El's arms wrapping gently around him as they curled up in bed.

"Visiting Neal. He let himself in. Go back to sleep."

She nodded, her head resting on his shoulder as he felt her go back to sleep, his own mind still very awake with all the info he had just learned. Carson was the lead on whomever had tried to run Neal down if not a clue into Ellen Parker and his partner's past. Slowly his thoughts died down, quieting as he started to fall into a light but relaxed sleep, a man he didn't know with blue eyes that looked like his partner's staring back at him with a cold expression. He saw a gun and heard the shot in his nightmares but didn't wake up. Someone else had been hurt, a body laying on the ground and a man running. He thought of Neal and something told him there was more to this story than what had been told.

**()()()**

Neal had a dream or a memory perhaps as he found himself waking to the sound of voices talking in loud whispers outside his door.

"_I can't do this on my own, James. Whatever your priorities, your family should come first!_"

It was his mother's voice, faint but angry. She had rarely been angry with him, always tired and busy with work. She had been emotionally distant towards him most of his youth, Ellen taking up the mothering and parenting for both her and his missing father.

"_It's complicated. Just wait a little longer... go visit your parents for a week. Take Neal. He likes the country._"

He was sitting up now, his father's voice evident as he strained to hear more of the man's voice and his mother's. He heard angry footsteps and then something like a slap. He froze, uncertain what was going on when his mother sobbed and spoke again.

"_I can't do this... they almost killed our son and you want to keep on this case? What is it going to take before you realize what's important?_"

She was angry, upset and concerned. He never remembered hearing any of this when he was with her in WitSec. They had barely spoken between school and work, he spent of his days as a latchkey kid wandering St. Louis and getting into trouble which Ellen helped him with and kept from his mother. He had hoped she would pay attention but sadness was all he ever saw in his mother's eyes and maybe a bit of disappointment. Did he remind her of his father? Is that why they'd been so distant? The dream continued, his 2 year old self listening and hearing footsteps come closer. He quickly pulled up the covers and turned his back to the door, hiding the fact he was awake or that he was crying. He hated when his parents fought, ignoring the light as the door opened up.

"_He's asleep and he's quiet. Neal won't remember what happened, honey. Kids get over these things... I... I'm sorry._"

The door shut, darkness engulfing the room as he turned and heard them talking outside, making up and feeling a bit better about things. He was curled up on his side, listening and wanting to hear more not only from the past point of view but the present day Neal who didn't remember anything until now. His father was only a vague memory at best, his eyes opening to the morning light, 4 AM as he turned and heard a soft snore beside him. Mozzie was reclined on a chair, Peter's favorite and looked peaceful at best. At least someone was comfortable. All he had were 30 year old memories of his parents that he couldn't be sure were true. He heard his father's voice though, something about it comforting despite what he knew about the man. His mother had been afraid of something his father was doing, the man sounding repentant. Had he really been a bad person or had it been a frame up? Ellen said there was more to the story but he would have to talk to Sam.

"I take the 5th... yes... my client is innocent, judge..."

Mozzie was talking in his sleep, Neal smiling some as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. His mind went back to the dream, remembering what his mother had said. Something had happened to him, something that scared her and changed things between herself and his father. Something made him reach back behind his ear and that's when he felt it. There was a bump back there, maybe a scar but it was something he thought he should know about, a memory he had forgotten and now was coming back. What was this from when he was 2? He thought it was related as he heard motion upstairs and then the sound of soft footsteps. Neal looked back to see El coming down in a fluffy blue robe and slippers over her pajamas.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

She kept her voice low, Mozzie still asleep in the chair. Neal shrugged.

"Pretty good. Peter awake yet?"

El nodded, her eyes moving upwards as she answered.

"He's on the phone with Reese trying to explain what happened and why he needs the time off from Patterson. At worse you'll be stuck with me all day. I'm working from home."

She winked at him, Neal grinning back as he felt more relaxed and another voice piped in.

"You can guard me anytime, Mrs. Suit."

El glanced over at the not so quiet Mozzie, one of his eyes opening to look at them both before he sat up and yawned.

"You have great taste in furniture, Mrs. Suit. I bet the Suit sleeps in this chair all the time."

She nodded, smiling at him as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Yes he does as do I. Would you boys be interested in some coffee?"

Both nodded as she disappeared around the corner, the sounds of her setting up the coffee machine and getting what sounded like pots and pans out in the background. Mozzie smiled over at him.

"I really do like this chair. I might have to find out where I can get one of my own."

Neal smiled sleepily. He had slept ok but the sofa wasn't a great bed. He shifted his body until he was sitting up, right leg on the floor and left leg still resting on the pillow. He needed to go to the bathroom, easing his aching leg down to the floor carefully as he removed the ice pack and started to stand up. Mozzie moved over to help him but he held up a hand, half hopping over to the stairs and starting up when someone coughed from above. Neal looked up to see Peter coming down in his white tee and sweats.

"Let me help you upstairs."

Neal didn't refuse as the agent hurried down, putting one arm around him on the left and they started up the stairs slowly, Peter acting as his crutch until they had reached the top and bathroom.

"Let me wrap that for you when you're done. Now that's the swelling's down that will help keep it from giving out on you."

He nodded back before closing the door and easing himself slowly with a limping motion to the toilet. When he was done he washed his hands and face, smoothing back his hair and looking at himself in the mirror. His injuries would heal but the bags under his eyes and paleness of his skin made him realize how scared he had been. He hadn't slept much at all even though he had technically been asleep. He still didn't understand the vague dream about his past. Was it truth or just his own imagination conjuring up a past he wish had happened. He looked in the mirror behind his ear and found a scar there as he had felt. It was faint and nothing obvious but the dream had made him look for something, anything. He couldn't remember being hurt as an adult that would explain this, his mind remembering what his mother's voice had said about him almost being hurt. What had happened?

"Neal?"

Peter's voice came through the door as he hobbled over to open it, the agent helping him over to the guest room, sitting him down on the bed, left leg propped up on it.

"Let me wrap this up for you."

Neal felt the gentle touch of his friend's hands on his leg, wrapping the gauze securely around his foot and ankle until it seemed more than stable. Peter stepped back as he finished up, motioning for him to try standing on it. Neal gave it a try and surprisingly it felt more like he could walk on it as he smiled at the agent.

"Should I call you Florence Nightingale now? Where did you learn to take care of injuries like this?"

He watched his friend shrug, a slight blush on the agent's cheeks.

"A neighbor was an EMT. Showed me a few basics. Why don't you stay up here and rest a bit more. I'll have El bring you some food up."

Neal was about to protest but he saw that Peter was just looking out for him and the bed was comfortable.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Peter."

**()()()**

Neal slept, he hadn't thought he was tired but once he had gotten comfy on the bed with his newly wrapped ankle his eyes had shut although he couldn't remember when and it was only a gently nudging from Elizabeth that woke him.

"Hey sleepy head. I brought you some food if you're hungry."

Elizabeth smiled at him, Neal finding he wasn't just in bed (_hadn't he been ON the covers_) but someone had pulled the blankets over him and raised his hurt ankle back up on a pillow again. He remembered nothing of this, nodding sleepily and feeling quite refreshed after his nap. El helped him sit up before she placed a small tray over his lap filled with a breakfast he hadn't expected. There was a sound of footsteps, both looking over at the door as Peter appeared and smiled across at them. The agent was dressed now but in jeans and a green polo.

"He's awake... I went and got your some stuff from June's. Mozzie's downstairs keeping watch."

The agent entered the room, dropping a bag Neal recognized as his own before he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed opposite his wife. He wasn't used to so much attention but it was nice to have it, his friends there for him.

"Thanks. This is good, El. What did you put in these eggs?"

He was happy to have such great food too. She smiled and winked.

"Secret recipe. _Even Peter doesn't know._"

She whispered the last part in a stage voice, Peter rolling his eyes and coughing for effect.

"I've been tempted to have you pick the lock to her recipe box so I can know why they're so good but then I remember I like being married."

El rolled her eyes at him, making sure he was comfortable as they chit chatted for a few minutes. He had just finished up his food when a cough interrupted them all as they turned and saw Mozzie in the doorway.

"Since you're both home, I was going to do some investigating of my own. I'll be in touch."

Neal wanted to get up and go talk to Mozzie but saw the look on his friend's face as the con left, Peter staying while El went to show the con man out.

"Neal, you're going to stay here until we're certain what's going on. Ok? Jones and Diana said they would call me back about any info on Carson and the vehicle. Rest."

The agent was obviously worried, Neal nodding back as Peter left the room, closing the door behind him. He was alone now, his thoughts going back to the previous day's events and the dream from last night. He lay back against the pillows, his ankle still throbbing a bit despite being wrapped up. Neal wasn't tired so much as troubled, his mind going back to what Carson had told him. He would be in WitSec again and have a new identity. He got the impression that meant he would lose his criminal record and time owed, a certain appeal there. The thought was interrupted as his cell rang, Neal pulling it from his pocket as he glanced down, the number unlisted. Must be Mozz.

"What did you find?"

There was a moment of quiet before he heard a voice that he didn't expect.

"_Mr. Caffrey, expecting another call? I apologize. I had to use a burner to contact you. Security is a luxury. My offer is still open._"

He's surprised to hear the agent's voice, looking at the closed door wondering if he should go get Peter when the agent spoke again.

"_Ms Parker asked me to request you to come with her. We can put you both in the same city. It doesn't happen very often but in this case, it can be done._"

Neal is tempted, the offer definitely something he would like. Ellen was his family as much as he still had one. Could he leave his friends here for his past? There was a part of him that found that intriguing.

"_Mr. Caffrey, are you still there?_"

The con nods at the cell.

"I... am. Ellen told you to contact me? Where is she?"

He was curious about his friend but the answer he received made him less than happy.

"_Again, those details cannot be divulged until you agree to the terms, Mr. Caffrey. Have you made a decision?_"

Neal was frustrated, uncertain what danger he was in or if it could hurt his current life. Obviously someone had tried to run him down. Was the agent aware of this?

"Mr. Caffrey... "

He didn't know what to do, his mind awash in indecision when he heard a knock at the door.

"_Neal? Everything ok in there?_"

He wasn't helpless but he was injured with a bad ankle and who could say that the next time wasn't Peter or El. Leaving might make things worse... or better. There was no way to know without details as to why.

"I'm fine... did you need something?"

Suddenly the shutters came down. He couldn't tell Peter about this much as he wanted to stay. If he left, went with Ellen back to WitSec, he was there for good. His life would change. Could he do this?

"_El was making lunch. You hungry?_"

The agent was still outside the door, for once not barging in which was unusual of him. Neal sighed. He was in a very uncertain place.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a moment."

Neal heard footsteps leaving as he picked up the phone again and replied.

"Agent Carson... how soon would I... Hello?"

He looked at his phone and saw the call had dropped. Neal looked back in his history for the number but only saw "_Unknown User_." He tried to redial but it came up as an unknown number that was out of service. Something felt wrong about the whole conversation but it had been Agent Carson calling him, the voice the same as he remembered from the day before. He eased his leg off the bed, standing up as he limped over towards his bag and pulled out some clean clothes. He couldn't be in pajamas all day despite his injuries. A shower would help him feel a bit more himself and he needed to change the bandages on his scraped knee and arm. There was more to this near death experience and he was going to find out what exactly after he was cleaned up.

**()()()**

Peter heard Neal talking to someone in the empty room as he passed by to see if the young man was ready for lunch. His partner was acting unusually compliant which meant one of two things: Neal was hiding something or he was still in shock from the events of the day before. The agent was willing to give him some space but not if it meant he would get hurt again. He knocked on the door and got standard generic replies indicating Neal was up to something. He didn't say anything, hoping to ask him about it when they were downstairs and more relaxed. He went into his bedroom a moment, closing the door and pulling out his laptop again. This Agent Carson was giving him a bad feeling.

He glanced up when he heard Neal exit the bedroom and enter the bathroom. The sound of water starting indicated the con was taking a shower. Peter ignored the sounds for a bit while he continued to look for info on the elusive Agent Carson. There was no first name listed which in itself screamed at Peter that there was something wrong. The number was a bust and unconnected and most of his information from Jones and Diana was from seeing the man the day before. They had found nothing else on the agent in their search. He didn't seem to exist. Hughes claimed to have have only heard of the agent but in passing. The whole coincidence of the accident afterwards made it seem all the more hinky. Peter suddenly realized it was quiet again, uneven footsteps outside the doorway as Neal walked back to his room and the door shut. He put the laptop away, his fact gathering more or less done. Wasn't much he could do with a ghost agent but wonder what he had to do with Neal's past. The fact the man knew about WitSec and Ellen made it more legit and more curious. Was this man friend or foe?

Uneven footfalls caught his ear as he exited the bedroom and saw Neal heading for the stairs. He hurried over, the con turning his head back to look in surprise he soon hid.

"Peter, were you waiting for me?"

The younger man smirked slightly, Peter hiding his worry as he nodded.

"Just working on something. How's the ankle feeling?"

The agent wrapped an arm around him, helping him down the stairs as Neal shrugged.

"As good as it can be. Thanks."

There was a certain hesitation there, Peter wondering what for but giving his friend the benefit of the doubt for now as they reached the first floor and Neal moved away from him, hobbling over to the dining table where El was setting up the table. She looked surprised, smiling at them both.

"Hey Neal. How's your ankle feeling?"

Peter watched his friend lie about feeling better, knowing by the way he held himself it was still hurting. There was more to his facade he put on with El and himself than just shock from the day before. He started to wonder who the con may have been talking to earlier as they sat down to eat.

**()()()**

Carson didn't call him back, much to Neal's disappointment, Mozzie returning later that afternoon to say he hadn't found anything once they were alone a few minutes. Neal wanted to be back at June's but doubted he could make it up all those stairs to his room much more back down if he had to. Peter would insist he stay with them he figured so for now he would act like it didn't matter. They couldn't watch him all the time and he needed answers. Ellen had gone into WitSec early and he was here still left with more questions than answers about why and if his dream was real. He hadn't told anyone about the dream yet, not even Mozzie. It wasn't one he'd had before so he wasn't sure if it was a result of his injuries or something else.

"Earth to Neal..."

Mozzie hissed at him as he glanced up to see El offering him some coffee. They had just gone out briefly for a walk with Satchmo when Mozzie had come by. Peter left just after 3 PM to check some information they had received on the vehicle in question but that was almost an hour ago, Neal worrying it wasn't good news. El sat on his right while Mozzie was on the left, the three talking about this and that now that he was trying to be part of the conversation.

"I have some recipes I'd like to try on you both. What do you say?"

Mozzie looked up to it, smiling brightly at El while Neal nodded back with his usual smile. He was still thinking about what Carson had told him. He could lose his criminal record if he went into WitSec. He would be a free man and he'd be with family. Was he being greedy thinking about leaving New York again? He had hoped to stay, loving his job and new found life but the call of his past was irresistible. The only pitfall would be trying to discover where his father and mother went. He wouldn't have access to the FBI records much more Mozzie and other freedoms he realized he was taking for granted.

"So you think UFO's might be the wave of the future Mozzie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Suit. You could fly to work in one tomorrow."

Neal blinked at the two of them, curious what he had missed and realizing they were trying to get his attention.

"You ok, Neal? You're rather distracted, although I can understand why. Did you want to go upstairs and rest some more?"

El was worried about him and he was definitely worrying Mozzie who was giving him an odd look. She took his cup of now cold coffee and offered to refill it, her eyes moving to Mozz who nodded silently back as she vanished into the kitchen.

"If you're trying out for the shuttle program, you're doing a great job."

Neal sighed, realizing he had been spaced out as Mozz so eloquently said. He shook his head, moving to get up and then thinking twice as he shifted slightly to get more comfy.

"_Anxious... can you keep a secret_?"

The little guy nodded, both quiet and acting more normal if not suspicious once El returned, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Here you go. I'm going to walk Satchmo. Peter should be back soon."

Once El had left, Mozzie nudged him.

"Ok Neal, what is this big secret you're keeping from us? You're obviously spacing out thinking about it."

Neal nodded, taking in a deep breath, letting it out and finally telling him about the call and his dream. Mozzie looked at the scar behind his ear and whistled.

"Might be from a bike accident. I once fell off a bike and hit my head good. Was sideswiped by a parking meter when the tire blew out. So you don't remember why you have this or what your parents may have been talking about?"

Neal shook his head, a headache forming as he finished the last of his coffee and sighed tiredly. He needed to get Carson alone and talk to him but both numbers didn't work from the burner and the card. That made him suspicious but more so curious. Ellen had a number though unless they had made her give it up. He could try it.

"Ellen went back into WitSec early but there might be a way to contact her. I need some air."

He got up and went out the back door, closing it behind him as he paced the small patio and finally dialed the number. It rang.

**()()()**

They had found the vehicle that had nearly mowed down his partner in front of his house. It wasn't easily identifiable but for the fact they could say it was the same model and had the same blank New York plates. It was also currently a burned out shell, smoldering in the backlot of an abandoned building near the docks. Someone was trying to hide any evidence and this got rid of the DNA part left behind by any driver or passengers. They had ran the VIN already, what they could read but it had come up as a factory model car. It hadn't been sold to anyone and had in fact been stolen off a lot recently. This left them with more questions than answers and someone who was even more clever than Peter would like to give them credit for. Neal wasn't going to like this answer nor was Hughes. Jones had been the one to call him on this, Diana at the scene to meet him. He thanked them both, unable to get fully involved with his current suspension but glad to see what was up. They were giving him some leeway on this being a personal matter and not a case. Peter left the "real" agents to their work as he got back into his car and started for home. He heard the dash beep indicating he had a call.

"Burke..."

He was surprised when it ended up being Reese.

"Peter... I'm glad I caught you. I just remembered where I had heard Agent Carson's name in passing."

The tone of his superior's voice made him curious what was up as he slowed down for a red light and replied.

"You did? What can you tell me?"

He was waiting for the light to turn green, watching a few slow moving pedestrians cross the street.

"Come to the office. I'll tell you in person. You'll want to see this for yourself."

The light turned green, Peter taking off but still uncertain what the mystery was as he nodded at the dash and they hung up. His boss was being mysterious for a reason, curiosity piqued as he changed lanes to head for the Bureau versus home. He hadn't told El why he was going out other than it was related to Neal's accident. He made a quick call.

"The Suit you are looking is currently out..."

Peter rolled his eyes, Mozzie's voice filling the car as he sighed and answered.

"Put my wife on, Mozzie."

He was beginning to wonder why El let him answer the phone if she had allowed him to do so when the con's voice distracted him again.

"She's not back from walking the dog. How may I reroute your call, Suit?"

Mozzie was playing with him or maybe it was just his way of dealing. Peter pulled into the lot for the FBI building and sighed.

"Tell her to call me back. Where is Neal?"

If anything he could tell his friend what he found but even that was beginning to sound like a bad idea. They weren't sure what they were dealing with yet but they had promised no secrets.

"He's in the back getting some air. Let me get him."

There was silence as he heard the phone placed on the shelf and footsteps walk away. He sat there waiting for a reply, several minutes going by before he heard the sound of a door shut and his wife's voice, the jingle of keys and Satchmo's lead evident. Suddenly the phone was moving against something and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

It was Elizabeth, Peter smiling now that he had a normal person on the line.

"It's me. I... I wanted to let you know that I'm at work. Reese called me in for something but Mozzie had picked up and he went to find Neal in the back but it's been a few minutes. I think he got lost."

He was joking but then there was a sound of another door opening up and closing, someone talking in the background and El's voice muffled as she covered up the receiver or held it against her shoulder momentarily.

"(_Mozzie... calm down, Peter's on the line. Tell me what's wrong?_)"

She wasn't talking to him, Peter uncertain what was going on other than Mozzie sounded upset about something. Finally there was noise and then his wife was back.

"_Mozzie says Neal isn't in the backyard anymore. He went back to tell him you were on the phone and the gate was open. He's gone._"

Her words hit him with more than just worry. Neal wasn't wearing his anklet at the moment while his leg was healing and he hadn't told Reese about it. If Neal ran or was taken... he was already in hot water as it was and this would definitely get him fired if not further demoted. He sighed, El listening and reacting.

"El, I'm at the Bureau at the moment. Reese called me in for something about the incident with Neal. Have Mozzie look. Stay inside just incase and I'll be home soon. Don't tell anyone about this yet..."

That's when he knew she remembered why he was being tight-lipped about this.

"_Honey... Neal doesn't have his anklet on does he?_"

She paused then seemed to be a bit more calm but only just so.

"_Mozzie said he'll go look and I'll stay here. I have Satchmo and the doors are locked. Come home soon._"

They ended the call and he sat there a few minutes more before realizing it had been long enough to worry Reese, another call coming in.

"Sir, I'm headed up now. Traffic was heavy. Yes... I'll be right up. Thanks."

He hung up, pushing the phone into his pocket and sliding out of the vehicle. This day was getting weirder by the moment and Neal was missing now. Where would the young man have gone? He was worrying about it when someone touched his sleeve and he turned to see Agent Carson there.

"Agent Burke... Late day at work?"

Something about the man bothered him as he nodded.

"My boss is expecting me."

He left it at that, heading towards the garage elevator when the man grasped his sleeve a bit more tightly making him stop or drag the man along.

"Your consultant... is he staying with you? I've been trying to contact him about something but he has yet to get back with me. I hope everything is ok."

The man seemed to be fishing for something but Peter didn't have time for this.

"I don't know where he is at the moment. If you'll excuse me..."

The agent let go, watching him as he went into the elevator and the doors shut. Peter was getting an odd feeling in his gut, something telling him to watch out for that one as he felt the car moving up, the levels going by slowly until he finally reached the White Collar division on 21. The doors opened up and he saw the mostly empty bullpen only a few agents and rookies hard at work doing last minute tasks. It was just after 5 PM now, the investigation with the car taking most of his afternoon. Now he had Neal missing but he couldn't let Reese know. Maybe the con had just gone for a walk but then he had a bad ankle...

"Peter..."

He heard his superior before he saw him, nodding as he walked across the lower level of their department and up the few steps to the offices above. He closed the door behind him noticing a large blue file with papers stuffed inside. Reese pushed it towards him, motioning for him to sit.

"You might want to read that."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Excitement and it's only the first two chapters. More to come! I wonder what happened to Neal... _


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth was worried, uncertain what to think as she waited for news from her husband about the incident with Neal (_he had gone to see something with the case_) and about the con himself. Mozzie had been gone for some time now and finally she heard a familiar tapping on the back door and saw the little guy there through the curtain before she opened it up.

"Mozz...?"

It was obvious he hadn't found the young man, looking upset as well as worried as he shook his head.

"He's not answering his cell either. I have a bad feeling about this..."

El would have said something in reply but the phone rang, picking it up as she saw who was calling.

"Hun? What? No he... he's still missing. Neal didn't pick up on his phone. I haven't tried but Mozzie said he called. All the doors are locked. We're ok here. Yes... See you soon, hun."

She saw her face in the mirror by the shelf. She looked afraid and she was as she wondered where Neal was. It had already been a good hour and the young man was outside, alone and who knew where with who knows what. Someone had already tried to kill him once. What was to stop them from doing it again and without the anklet, they had no clue where he was. She went into the kitchen and started making coffee, starting up the machine before she opened up the fridge and pulled some ingredients out. Mozzie was suddenly near her, hand on her arm.

"El..."

He was just as upset as she was, Satchmo in the corner watching them curiously as she nodded and sighed.

"I'm... I need to get dinner ready. It won't make itself."

Mozzie nodded at her words, removing his jacket as he washed his hands in the sink and pulled on an extra apron.

"Let me help."

**()()()**

Peter read the file, opening it up and finding something he didn't expect to see. The outside cover read "_Agent Eric Carson_" but the inside was more informative.

"That's Carson? Reese... this isn't the man I talked to. The man's been dead for a year? He's conning us both and knew exactly who to become and what to say..."

He was angry, standing up and pacing a moment before a firm hand touched his shoulder and made him stop. Reese was there looking at him curiously.

"I didn't know the man myself but yes, he's been dead for just over a year. What does this have to do with Caffrey almost being mowed down by a car? Is there something you're not telling me, Peter?"

Reese didn't know about Neal being in WitSec and he wasn't sure he was at liberty to tell at this point. Neal had told him in confidence and it might change so many things.

"No sir... I'm just wondering why this man was approaching my partner. It doesn't make sense... Thank you for the file sir."

Reese was giving him that look that he was being irrational but nodded with an understanding air.

"Don't get too involved, Burke. You're already on suspension. Don't make it a demotion or worse."

Peter nodded, gathering up the information and looking at the papers one more time. Carson... the real Carson was dead, the man who had talked to him a fraud. His gut had told him something was wrong and now he knew why but not the reasons behind it. He had mentioned Neal's past but not gone into specifics. Obviously the man had been fishing for info and Peter had not provided it so he had gone to the source, Neal and tried to con him but so far his partner... Neal had been safe but he could be anywhere now.

"Where is Caffrey now, Peter?"

The question he was dreading had just been asked. Peter didn't want to lie but the truth was far worse.

"At my home recuperating. I'll let him know. Can I take this with me?"

The agent nodded, shooing him out of his office with a wary look that made him realize Reese knew he was leaving something out but wasn't going to ask what. They trusted each other enough to know Peter would never do anything to destroy his career although he was getting close while helping Neal with his past.

"Thank you sir."

**()()()**

Traffic was heavier on the way home. It was nearly 6 when he left, an accident causing further delay as he heard his phone ring and pushed it to the dash to answer.

"Burke..."

There was a moment of quiet and then a familiar voice that made him sit up straight.

"_Peter? I'm... I know you told me to stay at your house but... Ellen's in the hospital. I went to visit her._"

Neal's voice sounded so plaintive even for himself. It was like a little boy calling instead of his partner. All facades were gone and only Neal Caffrey spoke to him plain as day. He felt a weight off his shoulders as he smiled in relief and nodded to the dash.

"Neal? What hospital? I'm already in the car..."

He took down the information, Neal's voice far less like the con he usually dealt with. His friend was an open book at the moment.

"_Thanks... I just realized I didn't have the anklet on and knew you'd be worried. I'm sorry._"

Peter shook his head for once believing his friend when he apologized. There was definitely no hidden agendas.

"I'll be right there. I'll call El and Mozzie to let them know you're ok."

**()()()**

It took 45 minutes with traffic to make it to the hospital. El had wanted to come as had Mozzie but he insisted they stay at home and let him take care of it. With the fake Carson out there, there was no way of knowing what could happen and while they were in the house locked up tight, his wife and the con were safe. Neal was in a hospital which explained why he didn't pick up his cell but not why he was there as the agent parked in visitor parking and practically ran into the ER looking around for his friend and seeing a familiar dark head of hair off to the right.

"Neal!"

The head turned and it was his partner, Peter approaching as a few people looked at them then went back to waiting. Neal looked tired, a haggard look to his face that had nothing to do with his injuries as he wrapped a friendly arm around him and they went to a nearby empty set of seats and sat.

"What happened?"

He could see something was wrong but Neal looked far from able to speak about it, swallowing hard before he glanced up with sad blue eyes that spoke volumes.

"Ellen's ok. She had an accident on the stairs. Just a minor concussion. She was lucky."

Peter was confused but glad to know that Ms. Parker was ok but not certain how Neal knew all of this if she had been put back in WitSec early. He waited, comforting his friend when a man with the typical undercover suit ensemble showed, giving them both a once over and looking mainly at Neal. The young man nodded, looking at Peter as the man motioned for them to follow without a word. The agent was confused but Neal just gave him a look to go with him, both men following the other Marshall down a hallway and through a secure door before they were ushered into a room. On the bed was Ellen Parker, eyes open and looking at them both in surprise but more at Peter than Neal.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Burke. Neal finally called you. I told him he should before someone got the wrong idea. I would get up but as you can see I'm a bit under the weather."

She was calm despite everything, shooing the Marshall out who nodded with a reluctant glance between them all before he left them alone. Ellen sighed.

"Never a dull moment with those nice young men... so, I heard there was some excitement on your end too. Neal thinks my accident was anything but. What do you think, Peter?"

The agent noticed Neal looking at him but mostly sitting at Ellen's side, her hand in his. She had a small brace on one wrist, obviously having sprained it. Someone had gotten rid of her to get to Neal. She had been out of the picture long enough to fool them both that she may have been extracted early.

"I have my doubts. Do you remember anything that might prove it wasn't a legitimate accident?"

She looked at him curiously then at Neal before finally answering.

"Nothing much with the drummer in my head. I stepped outside to work on my small planter and suddenly found myself here. Something tripped me but I couldn't say what. A neighbor found me luckily, a man having come to my rescue she said before he vanished. Nothing suspicious there."

The hint of sarcasm almost passed him by but he realized she was talking about her rescuer. Neal nodded without anyone saying anything. Peter nodded back, pulling Neal aside to talk to him quietly.

"_I already asked. Same description... She knows about what happened. I told her about our encounter and my accident._"

Peter gave a nod and whispered.

"_Agent Carson?_"

The con nodded, looking at his tone curiously as he spoke even quieter for only their ears.

"_Agent Carson is dead... (Neal gave him a shocked look) not like that. He's been dead for a year. The man we've talked to, he's a fraud, Neal. I need to know what in your past would cause someone to come after you? Does this have to do with your father and why you were in WitSec?_"

Neal looked shocked if anything, turning to see Ellen watching them with curious eyes. He didn't want to lie to her but something stunk here. He moved away from the agent and went to talk to her quietly, the woman shaking her head some before Neal walked back over.

"_She doesn't know anything. The man isn't someone she recognized but she knew him when I described the agent. Said it was the same man only... he called himself something different when he was helping her. The neighbor asked his name and he told her it was Cooper. No first name._"

Peter nodded, both men moving back towards Ellen as he felt guilty excluding her.

"Ms. Parker..."

She held up a hand, shushing him automatically without a word.

"Ellen... call me Ellen, Peter."

He nodded, looking at Neal who just smiled slightly as the agent went less formal.

"Ellen... I'm guessing Neal told you what happened yesterday?"

She nodded, Neal helping her sit up when it was obvious she was trying to do that. Peter noticed how close they were like mother and son. She meant a lot to his friend and he hoped to help protect her and him both.

"Yes. I would have told him not to come if I'd known. The Marshal's very nearly arrested him trying to get into my room. He's always been the impulsive type."

Neal blushed slightly, Ellen holding the young man's hand in her own.

"I'm guessing you never did find out who did it? It was the same then... Neal, sit down. There's something you need to know. Something... I need to tell you."

Peter wondered if he should stay or go but she looked at him, her eyes telling him to remain in the room as the agent nodded back at her without a word. Neal looked concerned, his eyes only on Ellen.

"Since it's happened again, I have to include the good agent here. If he's going to help, you both need to know what happened before we went into WitSec. I'll leave out anything that's... _private_."

Neal looked worried but obviously unconcerned she would reveal too much as she squeezed his hand and started to talk.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was worrying but for the moment Mozzie was distracting her with tales of conspiracy while they played Gin, Satchmo in the corner on his pillow watching the two with an oblivious doggy look. It had been several hours since Peter had called to let them know that Neal was ok and where he was. There had been few details only enough they knew the young man was ok, at the hospital but nothing more. Obviously her husband was trying to be careful, El telling Mozzie who immediately went bug eyed at the mention of a hospital until she told him Neal was fine. They ate dinner and put the rest up for later, eventually playing cards when they couldn't find a movie to watch. Mostly they were too wired to concentrate on much until the sound of a car outside caught their attention, Satch getting up and trotting over to the door expectantly. El noticed, going to look through the curtains and seeing their car outside. Peter was home!

"Everything ok?"

Mozzie looked ready to run out the back door but was obviously waiting for approval and El to follow. She nodded when she saw another figure exit the vehicle with her husband. It was Neal.

"Yes, everything's just fine, Mozzie. Come and see."

The little guy looked dubious, putting down his cards and moving closer to peek out the window. El watched him blink and stare, relaxing noticeably as she went to open up the door and greet Peter and Neal.

"Hey... everything ok?"

She had gone down the stairs, wrapping an arm around Peter as Neal walked around the car under the agent's supervision, El noticing the tension there but not between the two men. There was something else going on, her lips brushing her husband's ear and whispering.

"_What's wrong?_"

Peter shook his head, kissing her back as the three walked back into the house, Neal looking a bit shell shocked if anything.

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what to think, Ellen had been secretive but now she had finally told him something solid. For once he was glad Peter was there, the man his support when he left the room in shock, the Marshals looking surprised when Peter went after him.

"Neal?"

He glanced up to see Mozzie looking at him, the door to the guest room open as he nodded without really realizing it, the little guy coming in as he closed the door, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Bad news?"

It didn't register at first what his friend said but he nodded before he looked up and nodded again.

"Deja vu actually. This has all happened before only..."

Mozzie moved in closer, Neal standing up despite his ankle and pacing a moment before he stopped and shook his head again. Mozzie looked anxious if not curious.

"Only what, Neal?"

He looked around the room, something bothering him he couldn't quite pinpoint. The dream he'd had only told him so much.

"I had a dream... a memory of sorts. I haven't... haven't told anyone yet. I was 2 and my parents were arguing. I heard my dad's voice and... he was upset. My mom was angry with him. I'd been hurt. She told him he needed to back off of a _case_ before someone else got hurt."

Neal sat back down, his ankle throbbing a bit as he reached down to rub at the still bruised but bandaged area.

"This happened before? What did Ellen say?"

Neal wondered how he knew but then Mozzie knew a lot of things.

"Someone hurt her. She was in the hospital with a concussion and sprained wrist. A man matching Agent Carson was there at the scene. Peter is going to call in the neighbor as a witness tomorrow. Whoever this man is, he's not an agent and he put Ellen away long enough to try to convince me to run. Mozzie, someone is after me because of my father and I don't know why."

He put his face in his hands, something he normally would never do but he was at the end of his rope for once. His past was a mystery and whatever his father had done, whatever case he had been working was the cause of it. It made him wonder if he was a danger to his friends now that he knew they had gone after Ellen to get to him. He seemed to have a target on his back. Mozzie put a hand on his shoulder, giving him his best attempt at comfort as he gazed up at his friend.

"You're not alone, Neal. Draw a picture of the guy. Let me put some feelers out. Let the Suit help."

Neal nodded but that wasn't all that was bothering him.

"If he went after Ellen... She was just a means to an end. They were after me, Mozz. What if..."

He paused uncertain what to say but Mozzie seemed to understand.

"I'll keep a lookout for El and the Suit if you want. They will probably have the Jr and Lady Suit on patrol too but if it bothers you that much, let him know. Peter... will understand."

**()()()**

Peter had let Neal go inside, the younger man turning down a meal to go upstairs alone. Mozzie had followed up later when their conversation although light had turned into nothing more than a shell to hide what they really wanted to discuss. He couldn't tell his wife about what Ellen had said or what he knew. It was too big and it was best the fewer who knew it. If anything, Neal could tell Mozz if he felt it was necessary but for now they were keeping it low key while he tried to figure out the best means to follow through. He had already called Hughes to give him a heads up.

"Let me put the anklet on him. Much as I hate to do it, it's our only means of keeping an eye on Neal if something happens."

El nodded at his words as he saw Mozzie come back down, eying the tracker in his hands with curious yet wary eyes.

"_Talk to him, Suit._"

The little guy said nothing else, the words quiet for only their ears as the con left with only a small nod to El. She looked at Peter curiously but he just gave her a "_We'll talk later_" look before heading upstairs. The door to the guest room was closed, Peter raising a hand to knock when a voice called out.

"Come in Peter..."

Mozzie must have said something or he heard the footsteps. Either way Peter felt awkward opening up the door, seeing his friend sitting on the bed looking unhappy and fearful. He closed the door, putting the anklet behind him temporarily as he moved closer and sat down on the bed beside Neal. He put his free arm around the con, his friend and partner, the man leaning against him tiredly to his surprise.

"There must be something..."

Neal spoke softly, Peter almost not hearing the words until the young man sat up and looked at him with angry blue eyes. He wasn't angry at him but at whoever was behind this. Ellen was hurt and he had almost been killed. Someone was trying to hurt the young man and get something or rid of something. He wasn't sure what at this point and apparently Neal wasn't either.

"You're safe here, Neal. Hughes already said he could put you under protective custody if necessary. The Marshals have Ellen safe in the hospital. It will be ok..."

He put his free hand on Neal's arm, the other one still wrapped around him protectively. The young man nodded, pulling aside and handing Peter something he had almost forgotten about. There was a slight smirk on the young man's face at Peter's blush. It was the anklet.

"I think this should probably be back on. My ankle's better."

Peter was uncertain now but he knew it was for the best as did Neal apparently. He had been uneasy the few hours that he didn't know where his friend was and when he'd been ok... his heart had gone back into his chest. Neal picked his leg up onto the bed, Peter standing up to properly fit the item so it was secure but wouldn't be easily removed. It clicked with a beep back into place and both men seemed to let out an uneasy but relieved breath. There was a shared chuckle, Neal smiling at him although his uncertainty remained. Someone was out to get him but for now, they were ok.

"Hate to say it but I feel better now."

Peter smirked back, seeing the con looking down at the encumbrance almost wistfully.

"Really? Can I quote you on that?"

Neal rolled his eyes back with his own smirk.

"I'll plead the 5th if you try... so, El..."

It was obvious if they could get to Ellen they could get to his wife. Peter nodded.

"Well short of taking her to work with me, having Mozzie stick around with you both, I'm probably going to have a detail watch the house. It will be ok. Don't worry."

Neal nodded back but he could tell the young man had shutters down, hiding some of his emotions. With what he must be feeling, Peter shocked at what he had heard from Ellen, he had to keep an eye and ear out for his friend. Impulsiveness might make him do things he would never do otherwise. He patted Neal on the back, slightly mussing his hair to his partner's chagrin as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Come on. El was going to warm something up for us. I think a good meal will help."

Peter saw the no etched in Neal's expression but then a sigh as he nodded and gave a more characteristic smile.

"Fine... I guess I am a bit hungry."

**()()()**

The meal helped he guessed but all Neal could think of was Ellen in the hospital. She could have been killed. The Marshals obviously couldn't take care of her and visiting with him was putting her in more danger. She seemed reluctant to talk about what happened in their past, his father's fate and where his mother was. Obviously there was danger, something he would normally run from but this was personal. His family, those close to him were his worry. He didn't care what happened to him if he could know why. What had caused them to all go into WitSec so many years ago. What was the dark secret even Ellen seemed unable to find but her friend Sam could?

"Neal... did you want some coffee?"

El was hovering near him, Peter off to his left as he shook his head and stood, smiling at her despite everything.

"I'm good. I'm going to retire early. Thank you for the dinner, El. It was delicious. Peter..."

He just nodded at the agent, his friend understanding as he hobbled upstairs disappearing into the hallway but pausing to listen a moment.

"Peter, hun... what's going on? Why is Neal upset? Ellen is alright isn't she?"

He expected her to ask Peter about things, his ears burning in anticipation of what he knew about his partner and friend. The man never lied to his wife so he would tell her everything.

"She's fine, El. He's just worrying about her. She slipped outside on the steps, nothing more. I'm sorry we worried you. We don't have any other clues but agents will be around just in case someone tries something else with Neal. Are you going to be working from home this week?"

Neal was surprised. Peter had lied to El and she believed him from the sounds of it. Much as he hated to say it, it didn't make him feel better that the agent had lied although he was relieved in some ways. They were open but for now it was best El knew nothing since she wasn't the target. He hoped nobody else would be since only he and Ellen were involved. Neal sighed, quietly making his way to the bathroom and washing up before he went back to the guest room and changed into sleep pants and a tee, slipping into the bed and laying there staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. This had happened before. Someone had tried to kill him when he was 2. His mother and father had been there from what she had said in the hospital but that's it. There had been no ID on the car or hit and run driver. Still, someone must have seen who. His mother had been upset in his dream, angry with his father who was calm but still concerned. It was all he had at the moment but still very little as he rubbed distractedly at the light scar behind his ear he only now knew about.

**()()()**

Neal was playing, sitting in the grass playing with a pad of paper scribbling what he saw in crayon. He liked drawing, a pretty tree in the front yard catching his attention because it was bright green on top with a bird's nest. His eyes were paying attention to the baby birds up top when something else caught his eye, something shiny on their side of the street just inside the curb. He could hear his mother in the background talking to someone, her voice droning without any discernible words. He turned a moment to see his mother looking out the window at him and smiling distractedly before going back to her call. His attention was back on the shiny object across the street now, his little legs holding him up as he toddled towards the sidewalk. He wasn't supposed to go into the street but it was on the curb, not the actual street he thought as his 2 year old mind saw how the sun shone on the item. He wondered what it was, a rainbow of colors sparkling off of it in the afternoon sun as he neared.

Neal moved closer and the item moved, jumping slightly as the colors danced off of it in the sun's rays and it started moving into the street. He was too hypnotized by the pretty colors to think of anything but following the pretty object. He was outside the gate and stepping off the curb into the street, the boy awed by the sparkling item when he heard the rushing sound and turned to see what it was.

"_**NEEEEEEAAAAL!**_"

The little boy heard his mother scream his name as he stopped, item forgotten and saw the car coming at him faster than he could comprehend. His mother and father even Aunt Ellen had told him not to go into the street but here he was. He froze only minor comprehension of what was about to happen running through his mind before he stepped back, the car rushing past but the boy fell, clipping his head against a parked car bumper and started crying. Something bad had happened he thought but he wasn't sure what other than feeling pain behind his ear where he'd hit his head, scrapes on his elbows and some red where he'd cut himself.

"_**Neal!**_"

Someone was holding him, a man there someone he didn't recognize, their face blurry as another person ran up and he saw his mother. She looked different, more lively than he remembered and scared. The man holding him held him gently, securely where he felt safe but his attention was elsewhere, watching the speeding car moving away out of sight.

"_Give him to me, James... how could you! You only had to watch him a moment while I was on the phone with my mother..._"

She was yelling at the man, Neal feeling himself taken into her arms, the soft scent of perfume in the air that he only just recognized...

"_I only turned for two seconds, Angela. Angela!_"

They were arguing now, Neal bouncing in his mother's arms as his head lay across her shoulder looking back at the fuzzy face and figure of his father behind them. He saw a hint of blue eyes, dark hair and then...

"Neal... Neal... wake up... Neal!"

His eyes popped open, the con feeling a kind of disappointment and confusion all at once. He had seen his father, the man's face starting to come into focus when he'd been waken. Peter hovered over him, lamp still on as he realized he had fallen asleep staring up at the ceiling. The dream was still clear in his head as he blinked at his friend and nodded.

"I'm awake, Peter... why did you wake me up?"

His voice was testy but it was more due to not finding out what his father looked like from his faint memory than anything else. It was silly to be upset with his friend for this but something made him scowl at the agent who seemed to be confused by his behavior.

"You were talking in your sleep, Neal. I came to make sure you were ok and saw you struggling. Nightmare?"

Neal wasn't sure what to say, only Mozzie knowing about the dreams but it was obvious Peter knew something was up from the conversation with Ellen. He nodded but didn't intend on saying much more.

"Thought so... Did you want to talk about it?"

Peter was trying to be helpful but the last thing Neal wanted was to discuss his past when he didn't know what was truth himself.

"No. I don't remember much. You woke me up and it went away. Sorry..."

He watched his friend nod and look at him curious but take his word for it.

"Ok... if you want to talk, let me know. Night."

**()()()**

Peter woke up early the next morning, ready to go to work and find out a bit more about what was going to happen with the investigation with Neal's near miss. He still had to iron things out with a protection detail as he said goodbye to El, hugging and kissing his wife before moving out to the vehicle. He was distracted as he slipped into the Taurus, mind on Neal's nightmares and who this "_Carson_" person was when he sensed movement behind him.

"You're a nosy man, Agent Burke..."

It was Carson, gloved hands wrapping something around his neck as Peter struggled, finding a zip tie tightening as he reached back to loosen the plastic noose when he felt his hands grabbed. His wrists were zip tied to the headrest of the driver's seat, the agent struggling to get loose as a rag was pressed to his nose.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way but you don't know what I've gone through to find him. He'll soon be out of your hands."

Peter smelled something sickly sweet, consciousness starting to fade as the man left the rag beside him and slipped out of the vehicle. The door closed quietly, the agent following the man as "_Carson_" moved around to his front door, two more men joining him all of them masked as they walked up to his home and entered. Peter couldn't get free, the scent of the chloroform filling the car from the damp rag beside him as he slumped back against the seat and passed out.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was happy, kissing her husband goodbye for the morning. It was earlier than usual since he had to go take care of things related to Neal and what was going on. She wished they would tell her more but it must be important and dangerous if Peter wouldn't tell her anything but she was patient. She sighed, going to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee as she let Satch outside into the backyard. Neal was still sleeping as she turned, the front door opening. Peter must have forgotten something.

"Hun? What did you for..."

Two masked men were standing there, El shocked for a moment into silence as she tried to think straight. The backdoor was still partially open so Satchmo could come back in as she moved towards it, dropping the coffee cup in her panic. The door opened and another masked man was there, her screams silenced before they could leave her lips as they covered her mouth and held her securely. Something in the man's glove made her sleepy, the sickly sweet smell filling her nostrils until she slumped in his grasp, only just conscious. They carried her back inside, her eyes seeing a yellow form outside on the patio. Satchmo was still, laying on the ground as if sleeping, something in her wanting to cry out hoping the dog was ok as she was pushed into one of the dining room chairs, They pulled her arms back behind her and she heard an odd zipper type sound as she was bound with something hard and plastic, slumping in the chair as they pushed a rag into her mouth and walked away.

_Peter... _

She wanted her husband, flashbacks to when she had been kidnapped coming back to her as well as the fear of being taken again. What were they going to do to her? El was drugged enough she was trapped without any means to help herself as her eyes moved sluggishly around the room, the men whispering quietly as two went upstairs and she suddenly realized who they were after: Neal.

**()()()**

Neal was asleep, not deeply but his dreams were making him struggle some as he remembered the near miss with the car. He was having the dream again, seeing the man behind him as his mother took him away. He saw the blue eyes... dark wavy hair with a hint of gray and something like a scar along the edge of their cheek. He could almost see the face... almost when a sound make him rouse from his dream. His eyes were still shut, a sense of someone looking at him evident as he sighed, wiping at his face, eyes still shut.

"Peter... don't you ever knock?"

His eyes opened up and he found himself staring up into the face of three masked men. Neal had no time to react, a pillow pressed over his face, arms held at his side as he struggled, cries and breath extinguished as finally he slumped back against the bed, barely conscious as the pillow was taken away and someone cuffed him.

"You are too valuable to be left in the hands of the FBI, Mr. Caffrey. (_Take him._)"

The man spoke and he knew who it was, a face coming to mind.

"Ca... ar... son..."

The name slipped from his lips as the masked figure blinked back at him, a cold smile there as something was pressed to his face. The sickly sweet scent made him cough, Neal unable to resist its effects as he slipped into the darkness and passed out.

**()()()**

Peter felt a slap to his face, gentle but firm enough to wake him up that he could make out a blurry figure hovering over him. Voices were talking, motion of more people moving around the agent disoriented and trying to figure out why he was laying across the front seat of his car, the voice talking to him suddenly familiar but the ache in his head making him feel hung over.

"Peter... hey boss, what happened? Boss?"

He felt nauseated, slipping drunkenly out of the car and throwing up on the asphalt as he collapsed to his knees, a gentle but firm hand holding on to him. Jones kept talking to him, occasionally talking to some other figures he just realized were surrounding the area. There were flashing lights of cruisers and other vehicles and a slight pain to his wrists as he looked to see they were bruised and cut from the zip ties. Suddenly everything came back to him, eyes moving to his house where more agents were rushing in and out.

"E... El... Jones... where's... where is my wife?"

Peter had a bad feeling, his memory spotty but something important was there. He had to remember as his junior agent helped him to his feet, handing him a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"She's fine, Peter. Elizabeth is sleeping on the sofa right now."

He was confused, uncertain what the agent meant as he was led towards the house and they went inside. Everything looked the same except for drag marks on the floorboards he didn't recognize having been there before. Satchmo was sleeping on his pillow but he looked more lethargic than usual, something wrong with the scene he couldn't quite place his finger on. Then he saw El on the sofa, pulling away from Jones to check on his wife. She looked peaceful, eyes shut, face calm but obvious bruises and some small cuts where she too had been bound. Peter stroked at her hair gently, kissing her cheek and sensing her twitch as he did so. Slowly she woke up and stared up with bleary blue eyes that looked more black than blue at the moment from the drugs in her system.

"Hu... Hun? Did they call you from work?"

She didn't know he had been knocked out too, turning to look at Jones as he nodded.

"Yeah, Jones came with me when you didn't answer the phone. I was worried."

El nodded, sitting up with a groan which he knew all too well at the moment with his own chloroform headache, hugging him. They were like that a few minutes before Jones coughed and said they needed to get her statement, another agent coming to do that as Peter was pulled aside.

"Peter, what was that all about?"

He shrugged, looking back and smiling at his wife as comforting as he could. His sleeves were pulled down enough she hadn't noticed his own bruises so that was something. He could explain later.

"One less thing for her to worry about... You wanted to talk?"

The agent nodded at him, pulling him towards the stairs as they headed up. Suddenly realization fell over him, taking the steps a bit faster as they went to the guest room and found it empty, signs of a struggle evident.

"Neal... Carson must have taken him. Dammit!"

He turned, more curses on his lips as Jones nodded at him curious what was going on.

"Carson? What's going on here, boss? Hughes sent me over to find you when you didn't show for work. Does this have to do with whoever tried to run Caffrey over the other day?"

Peter nodded, faint memories of a face hovering over his and then that smell of chloroform. He moved over towards the door, taking Jones with him and upstairs to the attic. There were no agents there as they sat and he told him what he knew.

"I only just found out that the agent the other day wasn't a real agent. I guess Hughes didn't tell you yet. I don't know who he is but he was there when Ellen was hurt. I can't say too much more but he took Neal. I saw him. He told me that he was too valuable for the FBI to have. I need to talk to Hughes and let him know what's up..."

Jones nodded, looking concerned as he realized what was going on.

"So this has to do with his friend in WitSec? Do you know why she was in, Peter?"

He shook his head, Neal hadn't had a clue what was in his past. Ellen had only told them that someone had tried to kill him as a kid as a warning to his father. His mother had been terrified and not long after their world had fallen apart, his father in jail for murder and his family put into WitSec.

"No. Neal didn't know either but someone thinks he does. We need to find out who this Carson person is and find out fast. I..."

He was dizzy suddenly, Jones catching him before he could fall as they headed back to the first floor.

"You need to rest boss. We'll take care of this."

Peter nodded, both men getting back to the first floor where Elizabeth was now sitting up and looking a bit better. She had a cup of water and a bottle of aspirin as he approached her and sat on the sofa, Jones coming back after a moment with a glass of water for him.

"You might need this boss."

El looked between them both curiously, a blush to Peter's cheeks as he nodded and took two aspirin himself. Jones made a look at him before moving off to coordinate the team investigating, El still looking confused as she wrapped an arm around him and he faced her again.

"Something wrong... I can feel it. Peter, what's happened?"

The ache in his head wasn't leaving but the fact he lied was making him more sick. He hugged her back, his lips on hers a moment before pulling away to reply.

"Neal... he was taken. I know who but we don't know where. Also... I lied to you honey. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry but I was knocked out too. Jones found us when I didn't show up for work..."

She blinked at him then sighed and nodded.

"I suspected as much. Your eyes are far more black than brown at the moment. I'm guessing mine are the same?"

She wasn't mad at him, some relief there as he nodded back, both still hugging the other. He was panicked still, some memory of her last kidnapping and his own haunting him until she kissed his cheek and he realized she was safe. He could see something of his own worry there in her own eyes.

"I guess we'll be staying at a safe house? I should go pack..."

She didn't move, El looking at him then at their dog in the corner just starting to wake up. These men had invaded their home, drugged them and kidnapped Neal. It wasn't Neal's fault what was in his family's past but it seemed danger followed the young man wherever he went.

"It's not his fault, Peter. You know that. I've talked to Ellen. She's afraid of something but she hides it well. You'll find him. I know you will."

She gave him a kiss, hugging him a moment before rising on unsteady legs and starting upstairs. After a moment he followed, passing the empty guest room now filled with forensics searching for clues. His wife was ok and so was he but what about Neal? What did they want with him that they had tried not only to kill him but kidnap him?

"Hun?"

El was looking at him from the bedroom as he walked over and they slowly started packing.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Exciting chapter, lots of stuff stuffed into it and Neal's been taken. It makes you wonder what they want with him. Why was he taken now and almost killed two times before? More to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

"Danny!"

He turned, looking at his Aunt Ellen curiously, the 9 year old slightly embarrassed she'd found him at the pool hall. Most of the time he was on his own, his mother off in her own world when he was home or out so he took the time to do what he needed to survive and right now this shot was important. The older boys and men were smirking at him now, one of them, a large hispanic guy grinning with one gold tooth.

"Danny... I thought you said your name was Felix? You conning us kid?"

Danny narrowed his eyes up at the man, his mind still on the shot. Just one shot and he would have enough money to deal on his own for the rest of the month. Not that his mother didn't have money but sometimes she forgot to take care of him and he liked having his own cash.

"Middle name... 8 ball in the right side pocket."

The man smirked back, something in his manner dangerous but Danny only had to deal with him this once. He wouldn't have to come back for a while and this guy wasn't a regular. He had to get this shot. It took a moment, his manner tense but Ellen didn't call to him anymore as he concentrated and made his shot.

A few minutes later he was walking outside happily counting his dough, Hermi cursing that he'd been beat by a shrimp but honoring his promise. He'd forgotten about Ellen for the meanwhile a hand grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulling him aside.

"Pool sharking... Danny..."

He wasn't sure what to feel if it was shame or not although he was definitely proud of his feat and the $1000 he'd managed to win before she dragged him down around the corner like an angry mother. He pushed the money in his pocket but she held out her hand when they were alone and he handed it to her with a frown as she quickly counted it.

"1000 dollars... I can't believe you're pool sharking at your age. Figures. You won this fair and square?"

Ellen's tone had changed and finally he nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"Fine, keep it but don't let your mother know. Bad enough she asked me for a loan the other day but I guess if you're doing this for cash she's not getting you enough to eat. You're nothing but bones... come on. Dinner on you tonight. We'll take something back for Angie."

She wasn't mad at him, understanding how his life was. They weren't rich and with his mother drinking and working a few night shifts, he was always on his own. Ellen was the only solid thing he had in his life at the moment.

"How about that fancy place on the corner? I've always wanted to see the inside..."

He watched her smile back at him but shake her head.

"Burger and fries is better than lobster. Trust me. The fancy stuff is just big and empty, Danny. Not as fulfilling as you might think. I have the truck parked around the corner."

The memory started to fade, his mind fighting to keep it in place but the darkness flooded in like a tidal wave and slowly he came to.

"If he thinks we're going to let him go after everything we went through, HE's mistaken. If this doesn't draw him out then we kill both of them. Shouldn't take too much to get past security at the hospital."

It was Carson talking, the other voices unfamiliar as he opened up his eyes and stared down at a dirty concrete floor. He dangled a few inches above it, arms over his head bound and supporting his weight as the pain slowly came to him and he groaned softly.

"Looks like our guest has woken up. Go make preparations."

Neal struggled slightly, head throbbing as he tried to raise it and look around. There was a rag stuffed in his mouth, tape over his lips as someone walked over, footsteps ringing in the space as a hand came into view. It grasped his chin, raising his head up until he was eye to eye with steel blue ones he recognized. The man smiled coldly at him, removing the tape and gag as he kept hold of his chin securely.

"Glad to see you're awake once again, Mr. Caffrey. Shame we had to meet this way but it seems your friends know about me. Be glad I only left them with a small headache. Cooperate and they will remain safe."

Nausea threatened him as he listened to the man, comprehending only a little of what he said. Who had a headache? Was someone else with him? Neal felt his stomach rebel, his mouth opening despite any conscious effort to stop it as he threw up on the man. Carson glared at him, making a motion as he removed his soiled jacket and another man came and pulled him down. Neal collapsed to the cold floor and just lay there, stomach hurting, head aching and coughing up a bit more liquid but nothing more as he remained bound by the wrists.

"Clean him up and then bring him to my office. Mr. Caffrey and I need to discuss some things."

**()()()**

It was noon when they finally checked into a hotel under the name Mr. and Mrs. Cooper per Hughes telling them to stay anonymous. Satchmo was doing better but was left with their family vet for observation when he got sick. She said it was probably the after effects of the chloroform. Same symptoms humans get: headache, nausea and tiredness. He would be fine in a day or two. They told her to keep this quiet, the young woman understanding as she took the yellow lab under her care and the two left with Jones and some other agents as their escort. At least they were at a nice hotel, Reese telling them to just bite the bullet for a few days, Bureau orders while they were kept out of sight.

El went and took a shower first, the bathroom bigger than their bedroom but it was the Bureau paying out for their protection as they searched for Caffrey. He was actually surprised they sponsored it but Reese said it was due to both of their loyal service over the past 3 years. Much as Peter had been temporarily suspended, the higher ups understood the closure record that both Agent and Consultant had registered was significant to the department and bureau. Hughes had pulled some favors owed out of the wings to help. It made Peter glad for friends in the department like his boss but also that they were actively searching for Neal despite what some may say about him. He was a great asset to their department. He helped more than anyone wanted to admit and now they were finally admitting it when he was missing. He gave a heavy sigh as he slumped back onto the sofa and switched on the TV.

"_In the news today, the body of a man was found behind a warehouse just hours ago. The fire department was called to the scene of a small fire where homeless often congregate and found the body on fire in a shed behind the Paragon building. A cell phone found near the crime scene, family being contacted before the name of the victim will be released publicly... in other news..._"

Peter sat up, looking at the images on the screen and wanting to rewind it when El came out and glanced at him curiously.

"Hun... what's wrong?"

She looked at the screen but he turned it off before she could see, uncertain he should tell her unless it was absolutely certain. Lots of people had cell phones like that...

"Nothing... I'm going to take a shower and wash up."

They hugged, her eyes quietly asking him what was wrong but he just smiled. It couldn't have been Neal. He was almost certain of it as he went into the bathroom and closed the door, pulling out his cell from his pocket. It didn't ring and he gave a relieved sigh, shrugging out of his suit since he had planned on going to work when everything went down. He hung it up nicely, cell phone stuck in one pocket as he slipped into the roomy shower and turned on the hot water. A few minutes later he was out, drying himself off when he heard a quiet beep. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a robe, walking over to his suit jacket and pulling out his cell. He had a new text.

_**Jones: Be ready in 20 mins. Hughes wants to see you.**_

This didn't sound very good as he finished pulling on his slippers and moved out into the main room. El was looking up at him from the bed, a curious glance on her face as he started getting dressed.

"Where are you going, Peter? I thought we were staying in."

He sighed and shook his head, pulling on jeans and a green polo as he sat on the edge of the bed and put on socks.

"Hughes wants to see me. I'll be back soon."

She nodded as they hugged and kissed and he headed out the door.

**()()()**

"It's not him, Reese!"

Peter stormed out of the room and over to his old office and sulked inside. Forensics had found some signs that the man might be Neal but he was certain it couldn't be. His friend had been asleep in their guest room when he left the house. Why would he have his cell? He looked up at the knock on the door and saw his boss there, a frown on his face indicating he was just as upset by the news.

"They matched the blood and teeth, Peter. Even the anklet. It's Caffrey... I'm sorry. Take a few minutes. I'll have Barrigan drive you back. I've already let Patterson know you'll be off for a week."

He was too angry to reply, giving a terse shake of his head as he turned his chair and stared out the window of his office. The city lay stretch before him but his mind was going back to his friend. Neal wasn't dead. There wasn't... He suddenly wondered if Ellen knew, remembering her room number and dialing quickly.

"_St. Anthony's Hospital, how may I direct your call?_"

Peter hoped she was still there, that the Marshals hadn't moved her yet.

"Room 315."

He left it at that, hoping for the best when the operator became quiet then finally spoke.

"_I'm sorry sir but that room is not able to accept calls._"

She was about to hang up, he knew it so he did what he could.

"I need them to know that Danny disappeared. Tell them that."

There was silence again then a sigh and the woman replied.

"_I'll do what I can sir. Thank you for calling._"

The call ended, Peter leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. Neal wasn't dead. Something about the whole incident stunk but much as it could have been his partner, it wasn't Neal. Too many coincidences and why would they hide the body in plain sight? He sighed again, turning the chair when he heard someone knocking on his office door. It was Diana.

"Boss... I just heard. I'm sorry. Are they certain it's Caffrey?"

He didn't know what to say, heartache evident but he had to find out the truth. Was this Neal? He was almost certain it couldn't be.

"That's what they say... I guess you're here to take me home?"

She nodded, a few other agents outside obviously backup. He nodded tiredly, pulling out his phone and making a quick call.

"_Peter? Is everything ok?_"

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her what happened although he was almost certain it wasn't true.

"It's fine. I'll tell you everything when I get back. They're bringing me back now. I'll be there soon. Love you."

He heard El breathe a sigh and could imagine her face as she replied, the call ending as he followed Diana into the elevator with their entourage. She put a hand on his arm as the doors shut.

"_It will be ok, boss._"

**()()()**

He was exhausted, cold and tired. They put him in a freezer hoping he would cooperate but he had refused to tell them anything, not that he knew anything. Carson (_the man hadn't given him any other name_) let his goons beat him up, nothing serious but enough to keep him out of it as he was drugged and dropped in the freezer, wrists zip-tied behind him where he slumped against a wooden crate.

"_Danny... I'll be home late. Don't wait up._"

He blinked, turning to see his mother standing there in the freezer. What was she doing here?

He gave a tired nod, sitting back on the sofa and letting the TV take his attention as she left without another word. It was a surprise she bothered telling him anything. Mornings were his friend when she was asleep in her room or possibly still gone. Danny would fix breakfast, something he had become good at and set the table as if there were more than just himself there. He had started the ritual when he was 7 and it had continued even now when technically someone else should be raising him other than the 12 year old he was. Ellen was always happy when he cooked for her, teaching him a few quick and dirty recipes but mostly he watched the food shows and read lots of books at the library. Being on his own made for lots of spare time and he filled his mind with anything he could to occupy it. Cooking was only one of his hobbies and he was a growing boy so he had to eat.

The door shut and he was suddenly sitting up, a smile on his face. He was alone now and he had plans. Ellen was busy with poker night but said he could come join if he liked. For once he had declined playing cards, the 12 year old good at card sharking too but today he had other fish to fry. He was tall and lanky for his age but he needed to test something out, going down the hallway to his bedroom and opening up a loose board under the carpet.

_Felix Jenkins / 18_

He smiled at the ID and pushed it into his wallet, grabbing up some cash from his small stash, locking it all up. His mother went through his room sometimes when she wanted money but this was his. He had spent his afternoons doing errands for people, making a few fake IDs for the friends he did have and pool sharking to go where he wanted tonight. He went to the closet and found the clothes he had specially prepared for this night. If everything went right, he would be exactly where he wanted, nobody the wiser. Danny got undressed, walking over to the bathroom and showering quickly, smoothing out his hair and putting on some cologne he had hidden away. He could fake being older. Danny had done it to get on the city bus with his fake pass when he was 7. They thought he was 12 then. Now he could pass for 17 if not 18 under the right circumstances. He didn't often look the part but he could play it off with all the reading he did. Knowledge was power and people were often fooled by his ability to talk on many subjects most people his age would hardly grasp. Add that he was faking being an adult made it all the more interesting and fun. He toweled off, going back to his room and pulling on his clothes, looking in the mirror until everything was just right. Hopefully nobody would recognize him but he could blend in, vanish if need be. This was his special night.

**()()()**

Peter was happy to be back in the hotel room, El hugging him and looking somewhat sadder than he left her.

"_I saw the news... You don't think..._"

He was shocked she knew, something he hoped to let her down easy with but he was almost certain it wasn't Neal. It just... he had to hope it wasn't.

"_No... but everyone else does._"

They were alone, Diana leaving to have a date with Christie. She bid them good evening, their guards outside and one in the outer room. It was odd not being at home or having the dog with them but they could pretend for a bit it was a vacation from their lives if not for the element of danger and their missing friend.

"Peter... does Ellen know?"

He shrugged, the agent now in sweats and a tee, his wife in yoga pants and a loose tunic top, both comfortable on the bed and trying to relax despite the news. It wasn't easy.

"I left a message at the hospital. They said the room couldn't take calls which means she might still be there. I wish I could tell you more but there's just so much I can't."

El nodded, her arm wrapped around him as was his around his wife, her head gently resting on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I know he has secrets. I'm guessing it has to do with whatever happened with his family? Ellen wouldn't tell me much at all but I heard what you two talked about when you went searching for Neal."

She curled up a bit closer, a slight tremor as if she were cold. Peter wrapped his arms around her, pulling a blanket over them both as they just lay there trying to find comfort in the other. Neal was alive. They both felt it. It was evident she didn't want to believe the news any more than he did. For now he would leave out what he'd been told. They had enough heartache.

**()()()**

Danny smiled, slipping out of the cab across the street as he watched people entering the gala at the art museum. He had forged his invitation weeks ago when he found out the cost of the entrance fee. If he'd had the money he would have gladly donated to such a worthy cause but he was 12 and lucky he had enough money to subsist for the month. It was casual dress for the most part, his clothes carefully picked when he cased the few patrons (_mowing yards for cash_) to get a copy of the invitation for his own means and learned more about the event in general. He could always say he had wealthy parents. There were some younger people here as he moved across the street to blend in and smiled as someone took his invite.

"Welcome Mr. Jenkins."

He walked through the crowd, going to the main exhibits and looking at the prize he had worked to come see. They had some very rare pieces here, mostly why the show cost so much to get into. Seeing a real Matisse, an actual Picasso up close made him shiver in delight. It was more fun when someone approached him asking what he thought of the pieces, a 20 something man who appeared to think he knew it all. Danny blew his socks off but the man smirked slightly obviously unimpressed with his idealistic view of the art. The man was only concerned with price which upset the young man. To each their own. He was in hog heaven, all these rare pieces things he wished he could own but alas... he was not that person.

"I have a Gauguin in my collection. If I could get this one, but it's a private collection that donated it for the show. Not for sale..."

Someone was talking about the item so callously, it almost made him feel sick. Neal didn't like the atmosphere, moving around to find patrons with more opinions about the pieces that he felt fit his own ideas. Nobody did, most of these people here for the prestige of the event rather than the art. What did he think he would find here? He left after a half an hour, not feeling the same as he had before. These people spent so much money to just have bragging rights and nothing more. They didn't appreciate what they had where others would be happy with much less. The cab ride home was quiet, his mind taking in all he had seen and heard. He learned so much about the world and sometimes he wondered if he really fit into such a cold cruel place. The idea of his father came back to him when he saw a police car pass, lights on. If the art world didn't satisfy him, he could be a hero like his late father. It had passed through his mind once or twice to do that. It seemed the natural route to take if he wanted to be a better person, fix the world.

He shivered, looking up as his breath frosted in the air. It wasn't that cold was it? It was the middle of July. He wrapped his arms around himself, body trembling some until slowly the scene seemed to melt and warp and another took itself place. Someone was touching his neck, their hand warm, face blurry.

"He's alive. You sent the message didn't you? His friends think he's dead but _HE_ will come for him and we'll be waiting. You told him where didn't you? The sniper is waiting and this one... he'll be a popsicle before any one's the wiser. This place won't be found... anytime soon."

Now he remembered. Carson, the false agent whoever he really was was using him but for what purpose he didn't understand. The man grasped his chin and made him look up at those steely blue eyes. There was no emotion there.

"It's a shame you don't remember anything about your past when you look so much like him. (_Seal the door shut._)"

Carson let go, Neal slumping back, his body unresponsive from whatever they'd given him and the cold. The door shut, leaving him in the dimly lit room, only enough light coming in through the glass window. He wondered who the man meant. His mind was as numb as his body, wrists tightly bound behind him as were his ankles. He let his eyes close, unable to stay awake any longer as his mind wandered back into the past again.

"Kid... we're back."

Had he fallen asleep? Danny nodded at the driver, paying the man and slipping out. It was just after 10 PM. His mother wouldn't be home for a while if at all. Ellen was still at her poker game he thought as he slipped inside and went upstairs to change. The gala had not been the event he had hoped for, nothing but stuffed shirts there and no real art lovers he could identify with. It left a bad taste in his mouth as he pulled on some loose knit pants and a tee, laying back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He was still taken with the sight of such famous pieces, amazed at how small or large they were compared to store reproductions. He had many fakes he'd paid for with his own cash in his room but also some of his own he'd made that were close to but not perfect matches to the original. He was still learning for someone his age but it was fun to try and copy the masters he idolized. He heard footsteps down the hallway, something making him sit up and listen. They were too heavy to be his mom's or Ellen's.

**()()()**

Peter had a nightmare, a young Neal narrowly being missed by a car. He heard the boy crying, watching as two blurry figures he couldn't quite make out came to the boy's rescue. What did Neal look like as a child, he tried to imagine and his father. Did he look like Neal? The face changed to one that matched his partner's features, the mother too but it was only his imagination filling in blanks for things it didn't know. It wasn't real as he thought back to Ellen's tale. This had happened before.

He woke up, glancing around the room and relaxing some when he felt his wife still curled up in his arms. Her breath was soft, tickling his neck as he tried to figure out what had woken him from the dream he had been having. A quiet buzz caught his attention and he gently extracted himself from his wife's grasp, kissing her before he went into the bathroom and gazed at the glowing screen of his cell in the darkness.

_**Unknown Number: Argon Frozen Foods. Warehouse 8.**_

What was this? Peter read the message a few times uncertain what to think as he closed it and made a quick call.

"_Think in the morning. Act in the noon. Eat in the evening. Sleep in the night. (Blake) You're doing it wrong Suit._"

Mozzie's voice was raspy with sleep, a not so happy sound to it as Peter sighed.

"I apologize Mozz but I think I found Neal... or at least a clue to his possible whereabouts."

He heard a sound of something clicking on which he figured was a light or lamp, footsteps evident and the scraping of a chair on a floor.

"_I'm listening..._"

Peter told him about the news report not so surprised the con had come to the same conclusion.

"_Whoever his father burned, they aren't playing games. They want Neal's current life to forget about him but probably looking to use him for something. Move him somewhere else. What's the clue?_"

Peter read him the text, the little guy making a sound like he was writing something down.

"_I'll check it out. Thanks, Peter._"

Mozzie's voice was quiet, the agent realizing his name had been used but the con had already ended the call. Just like Mozz to do that, Peter sighed as he put the cell away and went back into the bedroom.

"Hun... who were you talking to?"

He slipped back into bed but he was far from sleepy as he wrapped his arms around his wife and hers around him.

"Just a hunch. Go to back to sleep, honey."

She nodded sleepily, her head leaning on his chest as he tried to relax and rest. Too many thoughts were running through his head like who had sent the message and what did it have to do with Neal. He wanted to call Jones or Diana but it was 2 AM and this was unsanctioned, especially with him and El being in protection. Nobody could know they were here and he couldn't leave with the agents actively watching them. Mozzie was the only hope he had to see what was going on with this lead if it was that.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Neal is in danger still from his past, Carson (or whoever he is) using him as bait for some mysterious person. Peter and El are in protective custody and Mozzie is following a mysterious text. More excitement to come and my guesses on Neal's past as Danny Brooks._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal woke up, the sound of footsteps from his dream or memory seemingly following up into reality. He was still heavily drugged, the cold helping to keep him in place as he slumped heavily in a half-sitting position against a wooden crate. Carson had left him but obviously someone was still there unless he was hallucinating. The con didn't know what to think, brain barely functional under the circumstances, a slight tremor to his body as he felt the cold seeping into his very bones. He still only had on his thin pajama pants and tee, socked feet luckily or he would really be cold. His breath puffed into steam in the dim light from the window, eyes staring at it blankly. He could see little to nothing but vague shapes and forms in the darkness before something passed the window, head moving enough to follow before his eyes shut again and the footsteps faded away.

Danny sighed, leaving the car on the curb and wiping what few bits of evidence he might have left behind. Ellen was cautious with her truck but he had needed it to get to work even without a license. Everything was in order and it was back in her driveway. Good thing he knew she was gone for the day with a friend.

"Danny!"

Crap! The boy turned, the 14 year old afraid to know what she was going to say but she was smiling despite herself.

"You filled it up didn't you?"

He nodded, stunned she was only asking him that, her feet kicking the tires, checking out a few other things and smiling brighter.

"How was work?"

Something in him snapped slightly, his knees weak but still he was slightly more upset she wasn't mad at him than if she had been. Ellen understood him more than anyone but not being yelled at made him more antsy.

"It was good. I got promoted to Assistant Manager. Little more money in my pockets. I didn't scratch it."

The nervous part of him, the part that worried she was just pretending to not care made him say it. Ellen moved closer, wrapping an arm around him as she led him over to the house.

"I noticed. Wiped all the DNA and fingerprints too I'm sure."

She was teasing him now but he tried not to act like he had, her eyes laughing at him a moment before turning serious.

"Ask me next time. I didn't need the truck today but I could have and it's probably easier starting a car with the keys than hotwiring it. We'll have to work on you saving up for one. I've seen a few nice beaters at the used car lot Rory has. Just up your alley."

**()()()**

It was 5 AM when Peter realized he had fallen asleep, waking to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. El was still curled up beside him as he saw he had a new text.

_**YouKnowWho: Definitely a possibility. Meet me on the corner.**_

He blinked, wondering who this was as he texted back.

_**YouKnowWho: But anonymity is very important to me, and I don't want to be recognized in public more than I already am. (Todd Solondz)**_

Peter laughed slightly, careful not to wake his wife as he quietly extracted himself from her grasp and went into the bathroom to have more privacy and text back.

_**Burke: I'll see what I can do. Give me 30.**_

He wasn't sure how he would get out of the hotel, thinking of the fire escape but that would set off an alarm in this nice hotel. If they'd stayed at the cheaper ones like he preferred, he would have been out of here hours ago on the lookout for Neal. He had 30 minutes to think of a plan. The agent sighed, pacing the bathroom but then realizing someone was knocking softly, opening up the door to see Elizabeth there.

"Hun... what's the matter? Why are you up so early?"

She pulled him back out into the living room, sitting him down as they turned on a lamp and her full attention was on him.

"What's going on, Peter? Tell me."

He looked at the main door to the outer room and sighed, holding her hands in his.

"Neal... they think he's dead but I don't believe it. Someone just texted me a clue to his whereabouts but there's no way for me to check it out. Mozzie went. That's who I called earlier."

She nodded, blue eyes taking it all in despite the hint of sleepiness there. He saw a thoughtful look on her face, something that made him think of Neal when he had a crazy idea. Maybe Neal wasn't the first to have that look as El smiled at him slyly.

"Pharmacy... Tell them I need to go _now_."

Peter blinked at her uncertain what she meant before she held her stomach and sighed as if in pain.

"You ok honey?"

She looked up at him as if to say "_duh_" before he got it and was nodding his head, a worried look on his face.

"Right... Let me tell the agents."

**()()()**

It was a few minutes later they were in the pharmacy around the corner. Peter was with his wife, El looking like she wasn't feeling good as they walked down the aisle towards the back of the store. One of the agents was following them casually, the other outside but it was obvious the store was small enough they couldn't be hijacked.

"I'm going to find you some of that pain reliever you like honey, will you be ok?"

El nodded her head, looking at the aisle she was in but with a frown as if she weren't feeling too well. As Peter vanished he heard his wife call the agent over, Agent Simpson, talking to him about helping her pick something out. The man looked terrified more so than if he were in a hostage situation but hid it well.

"Ma'am? I don't think..."

"Please... I don't feel well. Just... hold these for me."

The man nodded but held the package of feminine hygiene products as if it would explode in his arms. El turned momentarily as Peter started out the back entrance, a wink from her as he nodded back and she continued to distract their detail. She was safe but he had to go meet Mozzie.

He looked at his watch and made it within 2 minutes of their scheduled time, looking around for the little guy and nearly jumping when someone touched his shoulder.

"Better three hours too soon than a minute too late. (Shakespeare)"

Mozzie stood there, an irritated look on his face and a slight sense of anxiousness. It had been nearly 4 hours since they spoke last about Neal and the con already had some info.

"Empty warehouse but there's activity around the building. Lots of hidden men with guns. They're waiting for someone or something. You certain you want to do this alone Suit?"

Peter glanced around, hand combing at his hair until he nodded.

"I could call Jones or Diana but don't want them to get in trouble. Bad enough I just escaped our guard detail."

Mozzie nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Looked like your wife had a good idea."

He blinked back at the little guy realizing he had been watching him the whole time. Sometimes Mozzie really amazed him.

"Yeah... so, where is this warehouse and how do we get in? Did you find any signs of Neal?"

The little guy shrugged, both walking down the street to a small cafe and ducking inside. Peter ordered a coffee as they sat and discussed what Mozzie had found.

"Not certain he's there but there's something going on and Carson from what I know of him was walking out of the building. I can't say much else other than the gunmen positioned around the roof as snipers. They are definitely waiting for something or someone."

Peter nodded, panic rising in him but he had to think straight. Neal's life... the life he was certain hadn't yet been taken... his partner was depending on him. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

"_Jones... boss?_"

The agent sounded confused if not concerned.

"It's me. I need help with something... if you don't want to get involved, I'll understand."

He left it open, hoping his junior agent would help. Peter still needed to call Diana and see what she would say. He had hoped not to involve them but this was bigger than everyone. He heard a cough before Jones replied.

"_I'm guessing this has to do with Caffrey... What did you have in mind?_"

Jones sounded open but he had to be sure, Peter sighing slightly.

"I'm certain he's not dead. Evidence be damned and someone just sent me a mystery text. Mozzie says the address from the text is heavily armed and waiting for something... or someone."

There was silence for a moment and then another reply.

"_So you think they threw us off the trail by faking Caffrey's death to get to someone else?_"

Peter nodded, uncertain what else to say. He knew as much as Jones did at this moment, his hunch just that. Ellen had been put into the hospital because of whatever was in both her and Neal's past. He only knew it had to do with his partner's father.

"That's my suspicion. It's loose at best but it's all I have."

He suddenly felt silly for calling the man up but he knew what it was he felt. His intuition told him, his gut said that Neal was alive and the body wasn't his despite forensics. He heard a sigh from his friend, something almost of relief.

"_You're not wrong, Peter. Last night after you left... they told us that the dental records and DNA were faked. Carson had someone on the inside. Already caught but now they're trying to figure out who the body belonged to and if Caffrey is still alive. Count me in._"

Peter blinked, taking in what he'd heard and realizing he'd been right all along. Neal could still be alive. He was suddenly shocked into silence by the revelation, uncertain what to think.

"_Boss...? I can contact Diana for you. Where is this location you were texted? I can get a team on it now that we know Caffrey is out there somewhere._"

He finally responded to the agent, giving him the contents of the text and hanging up with a promise Jones would call him within the next 20 minutes to confirm they were able to get a team out. He let him know he had ditched his detail, the agent not surprised considering the circumstances.

"_I'll let Hughes know, boss. Just be careful._"

They hung up and Peter sighed again looking at Mozzie who he had actually forgotten about for the few minutes he was on the phone. The little guy had been quiet, sipping tea and watching him now in a not so surreptitious manner.

"Junior Suit I imagine... what's the verdict?"

Peter smiled slightly, relieved he knew he'd been right about Neal.

"They discovered the body wasn't Neal's last night."

Mozzie blinked, looking over his glasses at him incredulously but with a slight smile of his own.

"About time... so what's the plan, Suit?"

Peter sipped at his coffee, wanting to call his wife but not wanting to give any false hope. Neal was alive out there there somewhere but was it this warehouse or someplace else?

"Jones is calling me in a few minutes once they get some details ironed out."

Peter watched the con nod at his words, Mozzie still sipping at his tea casually.

"I still have a few people I can call on my end. Call me when you're ready."

They split up from there and Peter wondered if going back to the hotel would be relevant at this point. He knew his wife was safe which was the important thing. He could go back to the Bureau but wasn't sure how happy Reese would be knowing he wasn't under protection anymore. He looked down as his phone buzzed, pushing it to his ear.

"Burke..."

The voice on the other end surprised him.

"_Peter... this is Ellen. You said that 'Danny' was missing?_"

She sounded worried, her voice obviously hiding it as well as she could. Peter knew that Neal had worried about her, the mother figure in his life and for now she was ok.

"Yes... We might have a lead on him but I wondered if there was anything else you could tell me about what his father had been involved with. Anything at all would help."

**()()()**

Danny was home now, his mother asleep in her room when he checked. She had left the door open which meant she'd been drinking. Her keys had also been in the lock which made him cautious when he went inside. Nothing was out of place, the messy rental house as neat as it could be. He did what he could to make sure they didn't get evicted when the owners came around which they often did without calling. He placed the keys in her purse, knowing she wouldn't remember what she'd done as he closed it up again and went into the kitchen. Ellen had given him a spare to her truck for emergencies, dropping him off at the house with his bike. He started dinner, something he usually had alone but with his mother home maybe he could fix her something that would make her talk to him. It was rare they had but a few words between them.

Once dinner was ready, a nice lasagna with all the fixings he'd seen on a cooking show, he went to knock on her door but paused.

"Why James... we were so happy."

Her voice sounded muffled, slurred it seemed but she was talking to someone that wasn't there. He was paused, hand still held up to knock when he heard her voice fade to quiet.

"Mom?"

She didn't answer so he finally took a chance and knocked.

"I made dinner..."

Still no answer so he gave up, going to the fully made table and eating alone. He had even lit candles, dimming the ones in the small dining area. The young man sat in silence as he had dinner, his thoughts far away when someone touched his shoulder and turned.

"Looks good, Daniel."

He blinked but didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment as he silently nodded back.

"May I sit with you?"

Danny smiled slightly, getting up to make her a plate but she shook her head and he kept sitting as she made her own and walked back.

"Your father would make dinner for me when he had days off. He wasn't as good as this but it was nice."

He held his breath, listening to her talk about his father and things past. Danny didn't want to let out the breath for fear she would stop and this would just end up being a dream but finally he had to let it go. His mother remained, what little of her there was as they ate at the table for the first time in a long while.

_Neal..._

He turned his head, looking around but seeing no one but himself and his mother in the small house. He must be imagining things. His name was Danny.

_Neal, you need to wake up._

Danny looked around for the voice, confused where it was coming from as he tried to stay, listening to what his mother was saying but feeling the scene fade and disappear. The voice he heard was one he didn't know well but knew only from the dreams he'd had lately.

_Come on son... wake up._

Son? Neal felt himself stir, a groan escaping his lips but he was far from conscious. Someone slapped his face gently, something warm draped over him as he shivered slightly. Why was he so cold? He had been home with his mother and now...

_Wake up, Neal... your friends will be here soon._

He shifted again, someone gently brushing at his hair and he had a flash to when he was 2. Someone was behind him, his mother angry but the figure followed equally concerned. He'd been hurt, Neal crying against his mother's shoulder but someone else had held him before. His eyes fought to see the face but only the blue of their eyes and dark wavy hair showed. The rest was blurred from years of absence.

"Dad?"

He heard himself croak the words, eyes starting to open. Someone hovered over him bathed in shadows. There was a hint of blue sparkling in their eyes and gray in that dark wavy hair. They were older but he knew who this was, a hand reaching up to touch a face he still couldn't see clearly enough to identify much more paint or draw. There was some stubble there, a scar...

"It's ok, Neal. Come on..."

The man picked him up to his feet, gently maneuvering him out of the space to the sunlight outside. There were voices nearby, the man stiffening in response as he gently lay Neal on the ground, the con leaning against something that helped him remain sitting upright.

"I have to go now. We'll meet again soon. I promise..."

Neal glanced up at the figure, vision still blurry enough he couldn't make out their face. He wanted to see, fighting to stand up and follow but he only managed to collapse in a heap on the dry grass, his eyes following the figure as they disappeared and he heard other footsteps near.

"Neal? _He's over here!_"

Someone was shouting, a voice he thought he should know but his eyes were still watching where the other figure had vanished. Maybe he was still dreaming, thinking about how cold he had been and still was. His vision was graying, tunneling as he started to pass out. He thought of the person who had been here, but his thoughts started to scatter and fragment, disappearing like so many frightened fish.

"Neal... come on buddy, stay with me."

His eyes looked away from the spot he was watching long enough to see who was speaking. There were honest brown eyes, matching hair and a concerned look he knew very well. He could see this face but the other one was still a mystery to him.

"Dad?"

Those brown eyes blinked at him curiously, concern evident as he felt the world slip away and he blacked out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Shorter chapter for a reason. I wanted to end this here, pique everyone's interest. There will be more soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter had been relieved once Jones called him back. He was headed for the Bureau, thinking he should pay the piper now before Hughes was really angry with him. Reese wasn't happy he had ditched the detail but that was glossed over as they entered the conference room and got to business.

"So someone texted you this address and Caffrey's little friend checked it out. You're certain this person impersonating "_Agent Carson_" is there, Burke?"

He nodded, showing him some pictures that Mozzie had taken.

"They're waiting for something, sir. There are snipers everywhere he said as if preparing for some visitor. I think if they have Caffrey, he's in that warehouse. I don't know who sent the text but it seems legit."

His boss looked at the pictures with a grim expression on his face.

"Fine... you have the search warrant and I prepared for a SWAT team. You are staying on the sidelines, Burke. Jones and Diana will be on the team but you stay in the vehicle, understood?"

He nodded not wanting to upset his boss. Peter was just happy to be allowed to go considering everything that had happened. He wasn't supposed to be on the case or any for that matter.

"Thank you sir."

Reese held up a hand partially to quiet him and partially to give him a bit of warning.

"This is dangerous ground we're treading on but I could say you were consulting. They may go for that. Just know Caffrey may not be there, Peter. If he's not, you let us finish the search and you go back to your current position in Evidence."

Peter nodded at those words, a rebellious thought entering his head which must have shown on his face because Reese raised an eyebrow at him.

"Understood..."

If anything he hoped Neal was there and alive. Even if the other body hadn't been Caffrey's, it wasn't certain the young man was alive. Something told him he was but he still wondered who had sent him the page. It obviously wasn't Mozzie and he doubted it was Alex. He felt his phone buzz and made a move to answer it.

"El... yes... I'm fine. We're going to check out what I found. No, I won't be in the fray. I'll call you if we find him. Love you hun."

He sighed, hanging up the cell and pushing it back into his pocket when it buzzed again.

"_Suit, are we still on for today?_"

It was Mozzie, Peter blinking as he realized he'd forgotten about the little guy in the heat of the moment.

"Yes... headed that way soon. Anything new on your side?"

He saw Reese and Jones looking at him curiously but he held up a hand to let them know everything was ok as he left and went to hide out in his old office for more privacy, closing the door.

"_Several forms showing up on the infrared but one that's kind of off in that warehouse. It's more cold than hot... The plans say it's a freezer._"

Peter blinked, uncertain what to say as he asked the question he thought he might dread.

"Infrared? Where did you get an infrared viewer of that caliber? Wait... don't tell me. Just give me a fix so I can give it to the team. I won't be going in but I can consult at the site. Thanks, Mozzie."

**()()()**

Neal had been frozen, his heart like a metronome slowing down, body numb from the cold, mind more so as he seemed to drift in and out of wakefulness.

"I never wanted to tell you this, Danny. Your mother... she hasn't been there for you but there's a reason for that. I can't abide by the way she handled this but... you need to know what the truth is."

Danny couldn't understand what Ellen was saying. He had told her his plans. He wanted to be an officer like his late father. It had been something he had dreamed about for so long. He confessed his secret to her, hoping she would be happy but the frown on her face made him wonder what he had done. Something was wrong.

"Truth? My father died a hero in the thick of a case. What's more truthful than that?"

Ellen stood, wringing her hands a bit before she finally turned back to him and sighed.

"Truth... your father wasn't the hero... he wasn't a good man, Neal."

The teen blinked, something inside of him responding to the name despite the alienness of it. Had she just called him something else? It felt familiar but he wasn't Neal... he was Danny Brooks.

"Your name is Neal... Neal McConnell. Your father was James McConnell."

She pulled out a file folder from a nearby desk drawer, handing it over to the stunned and somewhat confused young man. It was the day of his 18th birthday and he was discovering he might not be who he thought. Danny still wasn't certain of what Ellen was telling him until he opened up the folder and read the news clippings inside. His eyes widened, flipping to the next one and then some other bits and pieces and a picture. The man had blue eyes like him, dark wavy hair and a slightly more severe look than his own but the face... the man looked like him. This was his father.

_Neal... I'm sorry. It was for the best I did what I did._

Someone was talking, the voice not completely unfamiliar but still one he only remembered from a long time ago.

_If only..._

The voice drifted off, Neal wanting to wake and see who it was he was listening to. Strong arms lifted him up, a scent of something he remembered from long ago making him think back to the day he was almost hit by the car. His mom was angry, taking him from the other figure, his father and moving away hurriedly as he cried. He could see the face now, the man chasing after with a look of regret and something else he was all too familiar with. It was a look his own face had often shown when hiding things from someone for their own good.

_Dad?_

The man let him go, talking to him about people coming. Who was coming? Was he in danger?

_Don't go... Please!_

He was begging now, lips moving despite the chill present. He felt warmer air around him but his body still shivered, eyes seeing the figure of his father leave him. He was blurry, the face still indistinguishable as he tried to focus but couldn't. The 2 year old in him wanted his father.

_Dad..._

He was exhausted, frozen through and through but another set of warm, strong hands gently touched him, feeling at his neck and then shook him enough he opened his eyes to see another face he trusted but his mind was still following his father as his mother took him into the house, the memory ever present.

"Dad?"

Neal felt the words leave his lips, remembered saying those as he started to come to, the low steady beeping of some machine like a beacon in the darkness as his eyes opened and he focused on his surroundings. His surroundings were blurry, dimly lit and from the scent in the air he guessed it was probably a hospital room. As his vision cleared up he could see a window off to his right, curtained and dark so it was late or early depending on the time. To his left was a door with a hint of light underneath and soft sounds of someone pacing outside, muffled voices evident. His eyes went back to the window, a sofa underneath it and an all too familiar coat draped over it. He waited, hoping for the person outside to come back in, eyes closing some as exhaustion made him sleepy.

"_I will... night Hun._"

He heard the beep of a cell, eyes focusing on the silhouette in the dimly lit room as they pushed the device into their pocket and sighed. Neal felt a sense of curiosity at what they were thinking, his thoughts wanting to be spoken but he was still too exhausted. As they turned, words were no longer necessary, the figure pausing, blinking at them before walking closer and he could see it was Peter.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

The agent looked exhausted too, sitting down with a tired plop into the not so comfy chair by the bed. Neal felt almost guilty but he thought back to his dreams and the man he saw. He shrugged, words still unable to form on his lips as he gazed up at his friend and wished he could speak. Peter seemed to understand.

"Did you want something to drink? I should probably call the doctor now that you're awake. Everyone's been worrying about you, Neal. There's a guard outside..."

Peter's voice trailed off, something about the words worrying him it seemed or something else. The agent got up, went to a nearby sink and pulled a cup out of the dispenser as he filled it and walked back. Neal took it with a shaky hand and nodded thankfully, sipping at the liquid which felt cool but not as much as he remembered being. He still felt way too cold for comfort, finishing the small cup and handing it back as he pulled the blankets up over him. The agent patted him on the arm gently, almost like a father would, the memories of his dreams and past coming back. Was it true what he'd seen? Should he share...

"Someone was seen running away. Not one of the people Mozzie scoped out. He didn't get a picture nor did any of our people. He was too fast. Looked like he was taking you out of the building according to what was observed. Maybe one of Carson's men..."

Neal realized who he meant, the man he had seen but wasn't sure about. The man he had called Dad. Maybe he had been hallucinating... it wasn't absurd to think so under the circumstances. Neal had been dreaming of the past the whole time he was in the freezer drugged and near death. Maybe another game by Carson?

"I don't... I don't remember anyone else, Peter."

His voice had finally returned and to his chagrin it was lying to the one man trying to help him. The agent nodded, believing him but why wouldn't he? Neal sighed inwardly, his heart feeling heavy for many reasons. Peter gently squeezed his arm.

"It's ok."

The agent hesitated, his eyes roaming the room and then back to his with an almost guilty look to them.

"We caught everyone... but Carson. He's still out there. I'm... sorry, Neal."

Peter sounded upset as if this had all been his fault but it wasn't. Neal didn't want his friend to take the blame for things that weren't his to take. This was Neal's mistake if anything. He had a past he had no idea existed and it was hurting not just himself but his friends and family. If anyone should be sorry...

"This is my... fault, Peter. My past."

He watched the agent gazed at him curiously, giving a small shake of his head.

"You didn't know, Neal. It's nobody's fault, I just wish... I talked to Ellen."

Peter looked unhappy, the way he had been telling him he'd talked to Kate back when the music box was still a priority. He wondered what his friend had told him, the agent wiping his face tiredly.

"She wouldn't tell me much only that you should contact her friend. Ellen said you knew who she meant."

There was a curiosity there but more a concern. Peter was being protective but this was Neal's issue, not his to deal with. He clammed up again, the words staying in his head as he remembered what she'd told him: _Talk to Sam_. Peter seemed to get it, standing up as he gently patted him on the arm and sighed.

"I understand... rest. I'll be back in the morning."

**()()()**

_Earlier that day..._

Peter had sat in the vehicle at the site, really out of the fenced area for the warehouse they were going to. Jones and the rest of the agents ran in, only a few staying back to relay intel to the office and back. It was all he could do not to run into the fray and go find his friend especially when the shooting started. It was brief but the agents had the place under control within the hour, Peter listening on the wire and hoping for the best when his phone buzzed.

"Burke..."

He answered without looking, eyes on the scene, as much as he could see and worry about finding Neal alive.

"_West corner..._"

The voice was male, something slightly familiar about it that made him wonder where he had heard it before. It wasn't that he knew them but the tone was similar to someone else he knew.

"I don't understand. Who is this?"

The line was silent before breath was evident.

"_No time. Take care of him._"

Peter started to answer when the call ended. He tried to call back but it had already gone dead, the phone a burner apparently. He thought about what the caller said: Take care of him. Who was...

"Agent Salinas... I need you to call Jones and Barrigan."

The rookie looked a bit confused if not uncertain.

"Sir?"

Peter wanted to go there himself, about to explain what he needed when Jones came around the corner to his relief.

"Jones!"

He called out to the agent, running over to talk to him. His colleague looked curious.

"We've rounded up everyone. No Carson though and no Caffrey. I got a text you wanted to see me."

Peter blinked, wondering how when the mystery caller came back to him.

"I didn't text you but I have an idea who did. Someone just called me. They said to check the _West_ corner. What's over there?"

Jones shrugged, a thoughtful look on his face.

"We found the warehouse with the freezer Neal's friend spoke of but it looked like they had already moved Caffrey. We found cut zip ties and signs of movement but no sign of him or anyone else. That was in the East side of the building..."

They stopped, turning to see Diana and a few others herding the gunmen and others working with Carson into vehicles.

"Once Diana is done, call her over and a few other agents. I want to check out that lead."

He kept his voice low, Jones nodding at him as Peter moved to the car he had been in and grabbed a vest. He wasn't supposed to be investigating but obviously someone wanted him to. It could be a trap but if he took backup and Carson's men were in custody, what was the danger?

"Consulting... right?"

Jones was smirking at him slightly, Peter pulling on the vest as Diana walked over with a curious look.

"So boss, what's so important you paged me?"

Jones and he looked between the other, Peter shrugging.

"I didn't but someone wanted us to search something. I suspect it has to do with Neal."

He told her what happened, getting them both up to date and how someone called him but he didn't know who. Diana narrowed her eyes, looking back at the men they'd captured.

"Could it be Carson? We didn't find him, boss."

Peter nodded, a slump to his shoulders.

"Jones told me. I want to check out this West corner. This wasn't Carson who called but I keep thinking... the voice was familiar."

Jones piped in.

"The little guy?"

Peter shook his head, Diana looking surprised.

"So if it wasn't his friend, boss... who called you and paged us?"

They were all in the same boat, confusion evident but the clues making him think they had to make a search. Cautiously they went out with a small group of SWAT still available in case it was a trap. The heavy guns went to the site while Peter, Jones and Diana were off to the side behind a large pile of pallets. They heard a shout, someone running off fast but not anyone that could be identified as some agents went after the figure but Peter and his crew went to another form two SWAT were guarding. It was Neal.

Peter knelt beside his friend, nudging him gently as the young man seemed to just be on the edge of consciousness. Neal was muttering something, eyes looking in the direction the other figure had run with a look of worry. Slowly those blue eyes gazed up at him with a glassy look, confusion evident before he heard his friend speak.

"Dad?"

The agent was confused, wondering what Neal meant as those blue eyes rolled back and closed, his friend fully unconscious now. The con's skin was grayish, cold and evident he had been in whatever freezer for a while as he trembled in the agent's arms. Paramedics arrived a little while after, taking Neal to the hospital with Peter in tow. Jones and Diana took the info as to where, letting them go as they took over the site again. Peter held one still very cold hand in his, Neal barely conscious as he remained in a fitful sleep, eyes moving beneath closed lids.

"He's suffering from hypothermia. Need to get more blankets on him."

Peter had to move aside as they kept his partner warm, caring for him as they put on an IV to keep him hydrated. All he could do was watch as the ambulance moved along.

**()()()**

Neal sensed that Peter knew he was holding back but he didn't want to have anyone else hurt before someone told him what was up and Sam was the person. Ellen was safe for now but he had to find her friend before Carson did. He eased himself to a sitting position, covers firmly wrapped around him. The con was cold, his body temperature still not quite what it should be according to the monitors but he was awake and alert. Peter had mentioned a guard outside, his eyes roaming the dimly lit space until he saw the side door by the bathroom. At least he hoped it wasn't a closet as he slipped out of bed, blanket toga style around him for warmth as he removed the monitors and went over to investigate. It was indeed what he wanted, the other side locked but not for long as he pulled on some scrubs and some loafers from the closet in the bathroom. The shelves had what he needed to pick the lock, the door easily opened as he slipped out and made his way into another room. Someone slept in the corner, no visitors so he was good as he shivered slightly from the low body temp and made his way out of the hospital room into the hall. Nobody gave him a second glance as he nodded and smiled, mask firmly in place.

He didn't have money so he walked from the hospital despite still being slightly under the influence of whatever drug he'd been given and hypothermia. He found a payphone and called Mozzie.

"_The number you have dialed is not available. Please call the appropriate..._"

Neal smiled slightly, coughing and hearing the voice pause before it went on and he finally sighed.

"It's me..."

There was silence again and then a cough from the other side.

"_Neal... Where are you? The suits took you to the hospital last I heard. They give you one phone call?_"

He was being slightly sarcastic but there was worry there in the little guy's voice. Neal sighed, shivering in the thin scrubs as he stood in the warm night air. His body was still very lethargic as he did his best to stay conscious.

"I need to find Sam... Ellen's friend. I left... the hospital."

His vision was blurring some, head aching but he was keeping himself conscious as he paced while on the phone and bit the inside of his cheek.

"_They let you go already? Are you with the Suit and his wife?_"

Neal shook his head and felt worse for doing so, wanting to lay down somewhere and curl up under blankets as he started to feel the cold chill again. He had gotten up before he should have and he was paying the price.

"No... payphone. Block from the hospital. I... hurry up, Mozz. Please."

He hung up the phone, barely getting it on the receiver he was feeling so weak. Neal shuffled over to a nearby bench along the sidewalk and sat down, slumping against the wooden structure and slowly curling up on top of it, eyes closing. He immediately started dreaming.

He was 2 again, his mother in the house holding him and pacing the floor as the door opened and closed behind them and he saw the man there. He could see his face there now although Neal felt uncertain it was really who he thought, as they spoke in angry voices, his mother upset.

"All you had to do was watch him, James! Just 5 minutes!"

She was yelling at his father, tears obvious as he turned to see her pink eyes looking down at him as he was cradled in her arms. His mother stiffened at the figure of his father, his hand wrapped around her but she shrugged him off.

"I didn't..."

There was a ringing of a phone, his father moving to answer it.

"McConnell residence..."

There was a moment of silence and then he saw those blue eyes so much like his own widened then narrow, looking over at himself and his mother before replying.

"Who is this?!"

He sounded angry. Silence again as his father listened to the caller, eyes growing watery but not crying as they nodded and he heard a growl in the man's throat.

"Stay away from them!"

His father hung up the phone with a loud bang, pacing the room a moment as his mother watched, her arms holding him securely.

"James... James! What's wrong?"

His mother sounded worried but there was a fear beneath the anger his father was expressing.

"Nothing... We need to clean those cuts up."

The memory was going on but someone was nudging him, a voice that didn't belong speaking to him until finally the scene faded and his eyes opened to someone with glasses looking at him. It was Mozzie.

"Neal?"

It took him a moment to register he was back in the present, nodding silently, a quiet groan escaping his lips. Mozzie touched his hand and shivered with him.

"You're cold. Why did you leave the hospital... although I could think of several reasons..."

His friend helped him into a nearby car, Neal curious how his friend had a car but Mozzie seemed to read him well enough.

"Reginald lent this to me... sort of. I'll get you somewhere safe, Neal. You need to heal."

Neal nodded, letting his friend drive as he started to drift off again. He was watching his father pace outside his open door, glancing in at him as Neal pretend to sleep but watching through partially open eyes. He didn't understand what was wrong other than he had gone into the street. His father seemed angry but more so afraid. He watched the man turn and saw his mother appear again.

"My mother said she can come pick us up tomorrow. Tell me what's going on, James. Please..."

He watched them stare into the room at him, both worried it seemed about something unknown as his father reached over and closed the door.

"I can't... just trust me."

**()()()**

Peter was barely in the door when he got the call. He had just taken off his jacket, put up his keys and started up the stairs when it buzzed in his hand. It was late, his eyes bleary from the visit with Neal. His friend was hiding something, the shutters noticeably dropping behind those blue eyes when he mentioned what Ellen had said. Much as he would like to play Agent and push harder, he had no permission or right to do so. It was Neal's life and even if Peter was doing it for the right reasons he needed to give his friend space. He hoped by doing so that his partner would talk to him.

"Burke..."

He paused in the hallway, leaning on the wall and nodding just outside his bedroom door. He didn't want to wake up Elizabeth who was asleep so he went into the guest room and closed the door.

"I'm still here... No, I'll take care of it. Yes. Thank you Jones."

He hung up the phone and sighed, glancing down at the device a moment before digging around in his pocket and finding the key for Neal's anklet on his key chain. There was no anklet on his friend. It had been removed by Carson shortly after Peter had replaced it. It had not been replaced in the rush to get Neal to the hospital so where he was and who with was a mystery. Diana was working on surveillance film while Jones was giving him the inside word as a courtesy. He wanted to rest, be with his wife and relax but Carson wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hun... what are you doing hiding in here?"

El was peeking in the room, the agent totally oblivious as he came back from his thoughts and sighed.

"Neal... he's missing from the hospital."

His wife was instantly beside him, arms wrapped around his shoulders as he hugged her back. Peter wanted to stay that way but he had to find Neal. El seemed to understand.

"Go find him, Peter."

They had a detail on the house still so she was safe, Peter nodding as they kissed and he started to apologize. Her finger covered his lips.

"Just find him and then come back home."

He nodded, both rising when his phone buzzed again. Peter rolled his eyes uncertain what he would hear now.

"_Suit... meet me at June's. Something's come up._"

Peter was about to say more then stopped, the call already ended. Mozzie was acting suspicious, Neal was missing... what else could go wrong? He walked with El downstairs, both talking quietly as she watched him put his jacket back on and head out.

"Be careful, hun."

**()()()**

Peter drove in silence, no radio to distract but his thoughts percolating in his head as he thought about how pale and ashen Neal had been when they'd found him. The con was still cold, skin with flecks of ice on it even as he lay outside in the warm night. It had been heartbreaking when he saw those eyes look up at him, confusion evident as he said: Dad?

He was still curious what had brought on the weird comment from his friend as he pulled up in front of June's. It was nearly 2 AM now as he turned off the motor and exited the vehicle. Maybe Mozzie knew something as he moved to knock on the barred door and found himself face to face with the little con man.

"Took your time but no matter... this way, Suit."

Peter closed the door behind him, following the con towards the stairs and upwards when he finally grabbed him and stopped him near the middle.

"I don't have time for games, Mozzie. If there's something you want to tell me..."

He saw a fearful look flutter across the man's face then fade away as if shooed by the mafia.

"I think you will want to see this for yourself. I had to be _subtle_ about this."

Peter hoped he wasn't wasting time spent looking for Neal going to see whatever Mozzie was about to drag him into. It was sick curiosity hoping he knew something about what happened that made him come and kept him there to see what would come next. He was not prepared for what he was to come as Mozzie ushered him into Neal's room and closed the door. The room was dark and stifling to some degree after a bit of realization. Peter removed his jacket and loosened his collar.

"Is the heat on in here? Mozzie?"

The little guy had moved over to the bed, an obvious lump under the covers as he approached and tried to figure out what was up.

"There... talk some sense into him, Suit."

Mozzie moved back a little as Peter moved closer, pulling the covers aside and blinking.

"Neal... Mozzie why is Neal in his bed at June's?"

His mind was set for kidnapping but now it looked like Neal had escaped on his own from the facility, a confusion between being angry or not going back and forth in his head before he finally sighed and reached to nudge the sleeping figure. Neal didn't move, face tight with some tension as he slept quietly but still looked too pale for his liking.

"Neal... wake up. Neal!"

Mozzie shrugged when he looked at him.

"I knew nothing of his plans. He just called me and said he had left that germ infested government... the hospital and wanted me to pick him up. I take no responsibility for this one."

Mozzie was obviously worried about their mutual friend if he called him. Peter was glad for that little bit of insight, his eyes gazing down at his sick friend. Finally he gave up trying to wake the con, pulling out his cell and making another call.

"Dr. Monroe... I apologize for calling so late... It's Peter Burke. We're doing fine...Thank you. Not my house... My partner... you remember? Thank you. See you in a few minutes."

He hung up the device, pushing it back into his pocket before pacing some as he watched Mozzie get some wine from the kitchenette and suddenly had a strong urge to have a beer. The con must have read his mind.

"Bottom shelf, behind the Grey Poupon"

Peter blinked, looking at him a moment.

"Beer. You look like you could use one."

The agent laughed slightly, nodding as he moved towards the fridge and opened it up. That sound seemed to have stirred Neal.

"Get away from the wine, Mozzie."

The voice was low, not very angry but with a hint of sarcasm as the agent and con turned. Neal was still hunkered down in a ball under the blankets on his bed but his eyes were open, staring across the room blearily. Peter forgot the beer and walked over slowly, his partner glancing up at him with a squint.

"You're definitely not Mozzie... What are you doing here Peter?"

His eyes closed again as he pulled the blankets up around him more and seemed to be shivering despite the warmth in the room. Mozzie must have turned up the heat.

"Wondering why you weren't in the hospital. I thought..."

He didn't want to think about it: the first time terrifying enough when he was happy to see his wife, his own head aching from being knocked out, but finding his partner was gone. A cool hand touched his, bringing him out of those thoughts and back down to his partner.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I wanted to find... Ellen's friend. I don't want anyone else involved after what happened."

There was a shininess to his friend's eyes, sincerity there as Peter realized why Neal had left. It didn't make things right.

"I have to call Hughes and let him know where you are. I need to get a new anklet on you too."

He hoped his friend understood, Neal nodding with a sleepy frown as he closed his eyes again and seemed to fall back to sleep. Peter pulled the blankets over his friend and tucked him in before turning to see Mozzie had been watching and listening while pretending not to. He walked over and pulled the con aside, keeping his voice low.

"_Watch him. I need to get another anklet much as you both may hate it, it will keep him safe. I'll be back._"

**()()()**

Carson saw him, James McConnell running from the scene as he hid out just beyond the warehouse. He watched his men taken by the FBI but didn't care about them so much as the man running away. McConnell had come as he hoped, Carson cocking his gun in anticipation but holding back when he saw Agent Burke and crew come around, finding the ex-cop's son, Neal Caffrey not too far from where he hid. If the man came once...

He smiled, a cold dark smile as he left the scene. There was just enough of a plan left he could still get what he wanted but first, to pay a visit to the cop's ex-partner. He had yet to find "_Sam_" but once Ms. Parker had told him what he wanted, everything would fall into place.

**()()()**

Peter stifled a yawn, keeping his eyes on the road as he headed to the bureau where Jones was going to meet with him for the new anklet. Hughes had felt it should be done now with Caffrey in a safe place. Peter had hated waking his boss but this was important and he still needed to go back to the safe house with El and rest if not to be with his wife. Neal would be ok once he saw the doctor and was back under their protection. He gave another yawn, the light red as he slowed down and stopped, waiting for the light to change. It was late enough that there was little to no traffic around. He was the only car at the light this time of the morning early / late as it was. The agent reached over for something in the glovebox when he felt the car lurch forward, his head hitting the dash hard, steering wheel shoved against his ribs with a painful crack. His foot was barely on the brake, holding the car despite his injuries and shock as he heard a ringing in his ears and a loud smash nearby as the window to his left exploded before the door opened up. Peter could just see a dark figure standing there, reaching over to put the car into park as they cuffed him and removed the seat-belt and pulled him out.

"Agent Burke... nice to see you again. Shall we?"

Peter wasn't sure what was going on, his head aching, something dripping down his temple as he was led towards another car parked off to the side. He wanted to say something, react but the man pressed something to his face and the agent soon felt too tired to react, laying across the back seat as the man closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Peter felt the car moving, the man looking back at him through the rearview mirror before he realized who this blurry figure was.

"Ca... Carsss... ssonnn..."

His vision was tunneling to black, the man smiling coldly back through the reflection.

"You remembered. Good. Now, once we get to a safe place you're going to tell me where McConnell's son is. I already got rid of one loose end but he is just one of many on my list."

Peter struggled, sitting up but groaning as his head ached and chest bothered him, cuffs rattling behind him. Maybe he had broken a rib in that crash? It wasn't hard to breathe but it hurt to do so, his chest moving up and down normally but aching with each motion. Finally the car stopped, the sound of Carson exiting the vehicle, then coming into the backseat evident as Peter felt himself dragged out onto what looked like a construction site when his vision cleared. His jacket was pulled down, sleeve rolled up as something pinched his arm and slowly his body started to relax as did his chaotic mind.

"Peter... where is Neal Caffrey?"

The agent looked up at the man speaking, a look on his face as if he were thinking hard before he smiled drunkenly.

"At home..."

He heard a chuckle escape his throat followed by a minor groan as his ribs ached from the motion. Carson didn't look happy, slapping him hard as he pulled him up by the collar and held him up on rubbery legs. A part of him knew he needed to hold back but it was hard as every little thought made itself evident. He just felt like letting everything out but he fought the drug as best he could, that feeling of the drunk smile still on his lips. Carson looked pissed.

"You're going to die agent. Know that... give me your friend and I'll at least give your wife the decency of finding your body."

Peter squinted up at the man, a part of his brain trying to find the words he wanted to say but not what the man was asking him. It was hard, and finally his body did the only thing it could as a defense mechanism as he threw up on his captor. Carson cursed, dropping him to the ground a moment and sounding less than happy.

"You and your pet con belong with one another, Agent."

He wasn't ready for what came next, something blunt hitting him at the base of the skull as everything went black.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Lots of excitement. Neal's safe for now but Peter's in danger. Looks like Carson is trying to lure the con's father out for a final showdown. More bad news next chapter that I won't bring up here... Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Suffering from mild writers' block and real world distractions.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal finally felt like he might have the strength to sit up, his body still shivering from the cold of the freezer. He had been in there for over 24 hours and was still trying to get his body temperature up. Dr. Monroe had showed but Peter had not returned. Hadn't he heard the agent say he would be back to Mozzie? His temperature had been moderately low, the physician leaving him with some instructions (_mostly to Mozzie_) on what to do so he would feel better and to keep bundled up to raise his temperature, a temporary IV stuck into his arm as a precaution. Neal dealt with it but Mozzie was just barely keeping it together under the circumstances, his answers short and stiff to the doctor whereas he might normally say something about institutionalized medicine. He felt crappy, body trembling from the lack of heat. His temperature was just under 90 degrees which the doctor said was better than the alternative. The physician left them and Neal waited while Mozzie showed the man out, the sound of their steps fading into the background as he went back to a fitful sleep.

"_How is my little guy today?_"

Neal looked up, his eyes glancing up at his father, a face he could see better now the more he imagined it in his dreams. The man looked much as he himself did now with only a few minor differences. Maybe that was why his mother had been so cold to him. If he had looked like his father that would explain so much. Something about this made him cry, the little boy in the dream bawling but for other reasons as the man he barely knew reached down and raised him into his arms and comforted him.

"What's wrong, Neal? Come on... you can tell your daddy."

He felt his hands, small and pudgy rubbing at the wetness on his face as he continued to cry and sniffle.

"Go... you're going."

He felt his father stiffen, holding him out enough they were eye to eye. There was an expression there he thought he could identify as fear if not regret.

"Work is busy, son. Mom will tuck you in and I'll be back soon. Promise."

He wanted to say more, answer the man but something buzzed in the background, his body waking to reality as he glanced around bleary eyed and saw his cell was buzzing. He didn't recognize the number and Mozzie wouldn't call him if he was downstairs. Neal wondered who was calling.

"_Mr. Caffrey... or should I call you McConnell..._"

The voice left him colder than he already felt, his body shaking not just from the tremors of hypothermia but who this man represented.

"Carson... how did you get this number?"

His voice shook but it was more from the tremors from the hypothermia than fear as he tried to control his body and his emotions. Too many things were going on at once and although he was supposed to be safe, Peter wasn't here and Neal was technically sans anklet which would make him feel a bit more safe at the moment had it been on. He heard the man laugh.

"_I detect a hint of fear in your voice, Neal? I just want to end this as much as you do. Tell me where HE is and this could be finished now._"

Neal didn't understand who he meant, trying to think back and realized suddenly what Carson was fishing for.

"_He abandoned you and your mother. Why would you protect such a person, Neal? Tell me where he is and this could end now._"

Carson was relentless, that comment ticking him off.

"Why would I tell you where _HE_ was even if I knew who you were talking about. What is it you want, Carson?"

He heard silence, not even a breath on the other end before someone sighed audibly and he heard footsteps.

"That's what your friend Ms. Parker said. She's no longer with us..."

Neal felt his heart skip a beat at those words. Ellen was dead? The con was heartbroken but mostly he felt rage filling him, his throat holding back a growl. The man wanted him angry, uncontrolled and he had been there before with Fowler. Peter told him not to be impulsive as did Mozzie and for once he was taking their advice. Neal just needed to wait for the agent to return and help him. A low chuckle interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the call again.

"_Your agent friend refused to tell me where you were, Neal. Shame it was hit and run. His wife is now a widow... your fault and HIS. How much do you love your father now? Will he comfort you at your friends' funerals?_"

The man laughed, the call ending before Neal could react to it. Carson had to be lying. Ellen was dead? Peter... He wiped at his eyes despite the tremor in his hands, getting out of bed after a moment and removing the IV. _Damn his health!_ He had to find out what happened to those he cared about, his legs rubbery but holding him up as he trekked across the room and made it to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stripped, soaking under it as he tried to warm up his frozen body and gain strength for what he planned to do next.

"Neal?"

Mozzie's voice came from the bathroom door. He didn't answer at first enjoying the warmth his body craved until his friend called out again.

"Neal?"

He reluctantly turned off the water, drying off inside the shower as he wrapped the towel around him and peeked out. The tremors were gone for a moment but he was still far from normal body temp.

"What is it, Mozz?"

He sounded a bit more testy than he meant, regret afterwards as he thought about Ellen and Peter. Carson had to be lying.

"They called from the hospital... you know how much I hate those places... Institutionalized medicine, butchers... uhm..."

The con's usual tirade was failing him which made Neal think something was up and Mozzie was distracting him as well as himself.

"What's wrong, Mozzie?"

He'd suddenly noticed the paleness of his friend's face, the watery look of his eyes. Mozzie was close to tears despite his seemingly calm demeanor.

"Ellen... they found her and the two Marshals dead in the hospital room. Looks like they were poisoned."

Neal wanted to faint, something in him wanting to shut down as he thought about Ellen, the one person who had been there for him as a child and even beyond being gone. He had hoped Carson was lying, hoping beyond hope... Mozzie seemed to sense his pain, moving closer and helping him out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom.

"Neal... I'm..."

His friend was beyond words, Neal nodding tiredly as he moved to pull on some clothes, Mozzie giving him some privacy by going onto the terrace. His whole body shook from emotion more than the hypothermia but he had to keep it together. Ellen was dead... that didn't mean Carson was telling the truth about Peter. Nobody had called to say the agent was missing so maybe the man had thought hearing about Ellen would make him freak out which it was. Peter was ok. He had to be for Neal to keep it together, the trembling stopping some as he finished pulling on some loose khaki pants and a black knit top. He played with the idea of calling Elizabeth but talked himself out of it. If Peter was ok, calling her would just make things awkward and it was still early enough she might be sleeping. It was just around 3 AM now, Mozzie peeking in as he removed his partially covered face, hand in the way.

"Good, you're decent. Lady Suit called while you were resting. Since you don't have your usual phone, she called June directly. Mostly why I uhm was downstairs for so long. I wasn't sure _how_ to tell you..."

Neal understood but his emotions were mixed at the moment. There was angst and sadness over his friend and surrogate mother being murdered. Carson had a role in this and if he had a chance he would kill the man despite the line he had made never to murder another person. Carson wasn't a human being but a monster which made the choice easy. Secondly he felt uncertainty, worry and dread. Peter was missing, long overdue for coming back with the anklet this time of night. Carson knew he was tracker free, playing on his sympathies and fears to get him out in the open. The man was also targeting his father. It confirmed that the man who had pulled him from the freezer had been his dad.

"Neal? You're awfully quiet..."

Mozzie was worried, tone concerned but Neal was stuck in his own thoughts. Peter _had_ to be the ruse to get him out in the open. Carson wanted James, whoever his father _really_ was. He could be the bad man that Ellen said he had turned out to be or something else. There had been doubt in her voice or why would she have investigated the case? Plus the man had rescued him. Could his father be so bad?

"Carson called me while you were downstairs. He told me she was dead before you told me..."

Neal's voice trailed off, anger evident along with the sorrow but he was thinking more of revenge than grief, a hand bringing him out of those thoughts for a moment.

"Carson called you? Neal... tell the Suit. We have to leave..."

Mozzie was sounding about as paranoid as he could, fingers tugging at his sleeve when he pulled away from that hold and paced.

"Peter..."

The name left his lips like a mantra, a magical phrase. The agent was a light in the storm and right now the storm was raging and he had to have something to hold onto. Neal pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number. The line rang finally going to voicemail. He tried again. Same thing happened and suddenly that light felt so far off. If Ellen was dead was Carson lying about Peter? He started to have his doubts, hope waning as he turned to Mozzie.

"Can you track the last call Peter made?"

The little con blinked back but nodded with a curious glance.

"Yes along with his car... he makes most calls through there doesn't he?"

He nodded back, Mozzie pulling out his laptop, going through is usual rituals and getting down the business. His friend was frowning.

"This isn't good... Neal, it says the Taurus was in an accident. Someone hit him from the back according to the diagnostic here."

He pointed out the site he was on which looked rather private but Neal didn't care. Peter had been hurt and the next words didn't make him feel any better.

"Emergency services were called but nobody was in the car when they showed up. The Suit was missing... think Peter wandered off in a daze? People do that when they get hurt..."

Mozzie sounded concerned but he seemed uncertain what to say. Carson told him Peter was dead and now it looked like something had actually happened to his friend.

"Neal... what's wrong? Neal?"

He gazed at his friend talking to him but all he felt was darkness around the edges of his vision. He wanted to hurt Carson like he had hurt his friends and nothing would stop him now with Ellen and Peter gone.

"Carson... he's behind this. He wants... something from me. We need to see the accident. There might be some sign where the man went or currently is."

He didn't mention Peter. He wasn't going to think about the agent being dead or hurt. The tremors were still there but anger was keeping them at bay for the moment.

"Neal... You know where the Suit is? Neal?"

Mozzie was putting the laptop away, quickly following as Neal took what was needed and left the room. He barely heard his friend talking to him, footsteps evident as the con kept up with him. Neal made a stop in one other room, opening up a cabinet and pulling out something that made his friend gasp.

"Neal... what are you doing?!"

He wasn't about to go into this blindly much more unarmed. June had a gun he had found for protection. It had the ammo with it and he quickly pushed bullets into his pocket along with the gun.

"Are you going to lecture me or help me, Mozz?"

Neal wasn't himself, the usual carefree con replaced with an angry vengeful man. When Mozzie didn't answer he just left, surprised when someone was beside him as he went to hail a cab. They didn't speak, slipping into the first cab that stopped for them, Mozzie giving the address when Neal glanced at him with a quiet but pointed look.

**()()()**

He was sweating, the darkness stifling as the heat of the night, consciousness coming to him but only just so. There was a sound of something scratching at dirt like a shovel. Where was he and why was that sound so close? Something sprinkling down on him as faint light passed through a hole and he could see he was in some kind of crate or box. A voice whispered that this was bad but his mind was still too blank from what and why as he started to relax and pass out again, the shovel sound hitting whatever container he was in and causing a vibration that would wake the dead but not him. His body was too tired, his head aching as he gave a weak cough and started to feel the darkness pass over him.

_Wake up... Agent Burke... hey..._

Wind whipped at his hair slightly, cooling his face despite the heat of the night. He thought about someone, a warm room and blankets... He was drawing a blank as to whom when someone gently slapped at his face.

"Agent Burke... come on."

That was his name... Burke. It started to come back to him. He was a Federal agent with the FBI... he had been going to get something...

"Who... are you?"

His voice slurred, eyes looking at the blurry figure curiously but unable to get a good look. Still they had bright blue eyes that reminded him of... he tried to remember who as his mind began to shut down on him along with his body. His chest was hurting, making him cough as the man lifted him up carefully and helped him along. They seemed to be in a construction site, a huge hole with a box in it where they were walking from. A cold shiver ran down his spine just looking at the grave-like crater.

"A friend... I shouldn't have come but he was going to find my s... Neal. I made a mistake. They knew I would come back for him if not the others. You shouldn't be involved, Burke."

There was so much regret, so much loss in the man's words. Peter started to feel himself coming to if only for a moment. Something about the man, his face starting to come into focus... it was familiar to him. Blue eyes, square chin and dark wavy hair.

"You're... Neal's..."

He started to finish the sentence but his body gave out, consciousness leaving as he saw that face look at him and nod before everything went black.

_I am, Agent Burke. Thank you for watching over him._

Peter started at those words, remembering what Neal had told him. Neal... that was who he had forgotten. He had been headed for a new anklet to put on his partner when someone had hit him from behind and then... then everything went fuzzy until that figure so much like his partner had showed. Neal's father had rescued him from certain death, his mind going back to the hole in the ground. It had almost been his grave, Carson having buried him there. Anger came over him and fear, pulling him from the darkness and making him wake up with a growl already out of his throat.

"Hun... it's ok. Shh..."

El was there, her hand holding his as he gazed around the hospital room. He had been rescued by a mysterious person that reminded him of Neal. He tried to remember more but wakefulness brought aches and pains sleep had managed to push aside and now he was losing what little thoughts he had of what had happened.

"Why am I... in a hosp... pital?"

Peter tried to remember what he had just been thinking about but his mind was exhausted, his head slumping back against the pillow. El gently stroked his cheek and hair.

"Relax, hun. It's ok Peter. Jones is outside with Mozzie. Mozz and Neal found you."

He gazed up at her, those words making him remember something of what he had just forgotten. It was on the tip of his tongue and then he saw the look in her blue eyes. Something was wrong. She was glad he was safe but there was something else left unsaid. He gently squeezed her hand in his.

"El, what's wrong? I'm forgetting something..."

She shook her head but that look remained and finally she gave in as he continued to look up at her with a lost expression.

"Neal... he went after someone. Mozzie saw a man carrying you and they stopped, running after him but it was Neal who kept chasing them. Mozz stayed with you and call Jones and an ambulance. Then they called me to come here."

She stopped there and he realized what his wife was leaving out: Neal was missing. Something made him worry and yet another thought he couldn't quite grasp told him things were ok. It made no sense to him as he felt his body start to fall back into a tired sleep.

"Rest, hun. Mozzie told me what happened with Neal before. They're looking for him."

He wanted to stay awake, get out of bed and go look for his partner. What foolishness was Neal into if he followed the man... the man... something made him think it was ok to follow and yet, he worried. The man had told him thanks for watching his son and here he was laid up in the hospital half conscious and unable to help. He passed out, those thoughts floating through his head.

**()()()**

Neal was not in the mood to be sociable, thinking about Peter being hurt or even God forbid dead. But Ellen was gone, Mozzie having confirmed that but no call about Peter yet. Still, he had a new phone so how would he know? They drove in silence, his eyes looking out the window as they neared the scene and he saw someone walking in the nearly empty streets, helping another figure along. It was Peter and someone was holding him up.

"**STOP THE CAR!**"

The driver squealed to a halt, looking back as Neal suddenly bolted from the car. Mozzie paused long enough to throw some money at the drive then bolt himself after Neal.

"NEAL!"

He saw his friend running ahead and gave chase but Neal was fast, the figures pausing as one dropped the other to a nearby bench and took off in the opposite direction. Neal kept in pursuit as Mozzie checked the other one and saw it was the Suit. There was a clotted wound, bloody and practically a goose egg at the base of the agent's skull. He turned and found Neal gone, afraid what was happening but worried about the agent as he called for Junior Suit and an ambulance. He wanted to pursue his friend but had to stay, some obligation to Neal making him watch the Suit, Peter, and make sure he was ok. He also felt an obligation to El, her friendship valuable to him in many ways. It was minutes until the ambulance appeared and finally Jones.

"Mozzie... uhm, what happened? Why is Peter hurt?"

The little guy didn't know what to say, uncertain of much but what he remembered Neal telling him.

"Carson called Neal. Told him Ellen was dead and The Suit too. We traced the Suit to somewhere near here and found someone carrying your boss away. They ran and left him here but Neal went after them."

The agent nodded back looking around and seeing his backup, Diana looking around but seeing no sign of the con (sans anklet) as she moved back towards them with a shrug.

"Nothing... Peter's hurt, he's here and Neal disappeared again. If he's running..."

She gave him a dirty look but Mozzie only squirmed a bit.

"Not running although I would... never mind, I take the 5th on that. He was chasing the man who dropped your Suit here. We came to see what happened. Carson called Neal. He knows about Ellen and supposedly told him Peter was dead which was a ruse and lie..."

He stopped there from going on a tangent, the two giving him a terse nod as they went back to the cruiser and Mozzie could only follow, eyes roaming around but not seeing anyone but the Suits and ambulance now taking off. They were going to follow, Mozzie curious as he pulled out his phone. Diana stayed behind to look for Neal as Jones took off.

"Should his wife be informed of his injuries?"

Mozzie said it bluntly to the air, the agent turning and nodding, despite the tension. He was about to call when Jones shook his head.

"Wait until we know Peter's status."

The con nodded, phoning another number but not getting a reply. It was the burner Neal had. It made no sense how Carson knew about it unless he had tagged or surveilled them in some manner. He hung up and sighed, staring out the window and feeling slightly less than stellar. He should have run after his friend but some odd "_loyalty_" to the Suit, El and Neal made him stay with Peter and keep him safe calling in the Suit Patrol and ambulance. It was against all he was for but something told him he had done right regardless. He just hoped Neal was safe.

**()()()**

Neal saw the figure and something in him recognized the figure as someone he'd seen before. In the darkness of the early morning he couldn't quite tell who they were only that it wasn't Carson. They dropped Peter off nearby but Neal couldn't let it go (_the agent obviously ok when he gave him a quick look_) as he chased after the figure, seeing Mozzie staying with his friend as he went to pursue. After what seemed the longest run ever he realized he lost the figure down a blind alley, eyes looking around as he huffed from the hard run. He was still dealing with his hypothermia but the run and resulting temperature rise from the exercise had helped in some ways with his tremors but worn him out considerably. He wasn't at 100 percent yet so this probably wasn't the best option as he finally decided to head back towards Mozzie and Peter.

"Out for a stroll so late at night?"

Neal glanced up, eyes widening as Carson stood before him. The con took one step back but kept his gaze steady as he tried to hold back his fear and anger. The latter kept him strong as he tried to think of a way out if not how to wrap his fingers around this man's throat.

"No more than you are, Carson. The Feds will be here any minute. I'd run if I were you..."

He trailed off, making a look as if someone were behind the man but Carson just laughed, a gun appearing in his hands suddenly.

"As smart mouthed as your father. It's a shame you're going to join Ms. Parker and Agent Burke. I had hoped you would lead me to James but he's been more elusive than I had expected. Shame... you'd have resolution possibly but now..."

Suddenly the man stiffened, a report evident as Neal looked down at his own body and saw he was ok. Carson mouthed something up at him before collapsing to the ground, the gun falling off to the side as he died. The con was uncertain what had just happened, turning when he heard quiet footfalls behind him. A figure stepped out of the gloom and stood there, only a hint of features from this distance giving him blue eyes and dark wavy hair to go on. A gun smoked in their hand as Neal watched them looking at him curiously. This was his chance to say something, to bring up what he had been wanting to say for decades but his throat was tight, no words coming to him. The man seemed to understand, giving him a sad nod before running off out of sight.

"Put your hands up!

Neal turned, staring into a bright light and realized it was the law. Someone must have reported the gunshot as he held up his hands uncertain what to say. He had just seen... he had seen his father and let him go without anything at all. He felt the need to run after the man but hands roughly turned him around, pressing him up against the wall as he was cuffed. He felt the gun pulled from his jacket and taken. Neal had forgotten about it in the heat of pursuit. He was about to be dragged away when another set of footsteps moved closer and he saw Diana there with several other agents.

"Officers... what's going on here?"

Her eyes took in the exhausted looking Neal being pulled away in cuffs as the cops pointed at the alleyway nearby.

"Some kind of dispute. He killed a man... Why are the Feds out this time of night?"

Other officers showed up and were cordoning off the area. Diana started to talk to the officer, taking him to the side but the other one held him, Neal feeling really tired as his body started to succumb to his old injuries again. He was trembling from his low temp, head aching. The officer pulled him hard towards the cruiser as he watched the others talking.

"I'm sorry, Agent Barrigan was it? We caught him fair and square. If you want him, come to the precinct. He's the only suspect here..."

Diana looked pissed, the other agents with her looking a bit bewildered as he was pushed into the back of the PD cruiser. Neal was feeling sick, tremors getting worse as the cop who pushed him inside gave him a funny look, the other one still talking to Agent Barrigan before handing her a card with something written on it and getting into the cruiser himself. His partner was still looking at Neal.

"Jake... he's not looking that great. What did the agents want with him?"

He sensed more eyes on him, turning to look but feeling strangely lethargic as he saw the other cop looking at him almost worriedly before he shrugged.

"He just shot a man and we caught him. Of course he's going to look sick if not shaking from fear he was found out. Just... do your job, Mike."

**()()()**

_**Voice 1:**__ He's not doing so well... The agents should be here to pick him up soon._

_**Voice 2:**__ That anonymous tip helped and forensics said his gun was just a prop. Doesn't make sense._

Neal heard them talking in the background, other noises like a squeaky chair and click of someone hitting a keyboard typing distracted him enough to draw him closer to consciousness.

"Neal?"

He turned, the man standing there had deep blue eyes and dark wavy hair with some gray in it. There was something familiar about the man but not enough he thought he knew him.

"Sorry... You have the wrong person."

Danny was standing in the bookstore, he was 12 and his eyes were on a large text about Renaissance art history. The man nodded with an apologetic look.

"My apologies... thought... you look like my son. You like art?"

The man had changed topics, Danny glancing back at the book and nodding despite the oddness of the situation.

"Yeah. I gotta go."

Danny felt the man looking at him, something bothering him about the man. He didn't feel in danger but he felt uncomfortable, turning as he left the store and seeing the man was gone. The man seemed like someone he should know but he shrugged it off as he went on his way.

It was a week later he saw a large package on the doorstep with his name on it. Danny didn't know what to think as he shook it and heard nothing. His mother wasn't home yet so he went inside and put his things away, his eyes always on the package before he finally went back and tore it open. It was the book he had seen that day, the man had asked him if his name was Neal. There was no note or other return address which made him curious if the man knew them or why he had been able to find him. A part of him was happy, taking the book to his room and carefully opening it up to see the beautiful copies of all the art he had grown to love. This was his secret. Nobody had to know although a part of him wanted to thank the man for this gift. He actually went back to the store several times but never saw him again. Danny asked the manager about the purchase but was told it had been done with cash, no name given.

_Caffrey... wake up._

He opened his eyes and saw Jones standing there, hovering over him in the jail cell. He tried to remember what he had just been dreaming about but his mind was too tired to recall.

"Jones..."

The agent helped him up off the lumpy cot, his legs feeling less than steady but he managed. He still shivered a bit, his head aching from his previous experience.

"Sorry for the mix-up, agent. He was our only suspect and he had a gun."

The officer was talking to Jones, another agent helping Neal as the two talked quickly about what happened.

"You could have gotten him medical help. He's a sick man... My superiors will be in touch."

Jones didn't sound happy, coming back to help the other agent with them to take him out after he was processed. They led him to an FBI cruiser, Jones sitting in back with him while the other agent drove.

"Neal... stay awake."

He glanced up at the agent, nodding but his temperature was still low enough he wasn't too certain he could stay awake. The fact he was able to run after that man who had Peter had been a miracle if not the fact he was running on adrenaline. His mind was wandering, Jones putting something over him as Neal leaned against the door and slept. It wasn't long before the agent nudged him, helping him get out of the car and he saw they were at the hospital. Someone blurry and in green scrubs helped him into a wheelchair, the con looking back at Jones who was talking to someone in a white coat as he was wheeled away. Neal felt exhausted, shivering despite the warmth of the lobby. The nurse seemed to notice, stopping along the way for a blanket and wrapping him in it, grabbing up a thermometer and putting it in his mouth.

"Hold it..."

Her voice was gentle as he nodded sleepily back, pulling the blanket closer around him. The thermometer beeped at some point, the nurse pausing to take a look at it.

"90 degrees. Still very low but you'll be ok. We're going to set you up in a room. Wait here a moment."

He saw several other figures in green scrubs move past him through a door, the nurse helping him disappearing into the room with them as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He heard footsteps pass them walk back and stop near him, a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Neal?"

He opened his eyes, looking up and seeing Elizabeth Burke there. She looked both worried and relieved, gently hugging him as she felt him shivering.

"We were worried about you. I haven't told Peter yet. Jones wanted to wait until he was feeling better."

Neal nodded tiredly up at her, relaxing a bit more with her around. El kept a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he reached up from under the blanket to hold hers back. The nurse returned about then, smiling at El and saying they were ready to place him in the room. El asked to come in and the nurse nodded, the two chatting quietly as he was wheeled in. Two other nurses helped him up into the bed, covering him with warmer blankets and hooking him up to an IV and monitors. Neal let them, too tired to do much else. The shivering wore him out, lethargy making him zone out as he watched El move closer and gently brush at his hair.

"I'll be back, Neal. Rest."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _So it looks like everyone's good and Carson (whoever he really was) is dead and gone! (w00t!) Will definitely have more coming to tie up a few other loose ends. Apologies for the delay on this chapter. Been both sick and kicking my muse in the butt. She was not being very forthcoming in the least. I blame the strong Muse Union but that's another story. ;P_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

It had been 36 hours since Peter had been brought in and Neal arrested. The agent had slept for most of that but his mind was thinking of the man who had rescued him. He had looked so much like his partner or had it all been in his head? There had definitely been similarities and the man whoever he was had saved him from certain death. If this was Neal's father he couldn't be a bad man although it wouldn't be odd that he saved the agent for ulterior reasons. He didn't know about the arrest yet, waking up just over a day later with a horrible headache and aching chest. The crinkle of bandages wrapped securely around his abdomen and around his head made him flinch, his ears sensitive to sound as if he had a hangover. Someone moved closer, their hand gently pressing against his forehead and caressing his hair. It was El.

"Hey hun... how are you feeling?"

His eyes opened, gazing around the bland room but falling on the one thing in it that was familiar.

"El? I'm... in a hospital... how long did I sleep?"

He was remembering most of what happened despite the ache of his head and body. Carson had done a number on him and had intended on getting what he wanted, others be damned. El calmed him, shushing him gently as she kissed his lips.

"It's been about a day since they brought you in. Doctor says you're doing well. Your ribs were mostly bruised, no breaks or fractures and the bump on your head a minor concussion at best. I'm just glad you're awake."

She hugged him gently, careful of his ribs as he tried to sit up and she helped him, adjusting the bed and then bringing him a cup of water. Peter wanted to ask her about Neal. There had been something wrong when he was hurt that bothered him but his memory was choppy at best. El seemed to read his mind.

"They found Neal. He's just down the hallway asleep. His temperature is closer to normal now. 93.5 last time I asked. He wanted to see you but the doctor wanted to wait until you were awake and he was closer to normal body temperature. He's been through a lot. We all have."

She sounded contrite as if telling him this wasn't her plan but he nodded, holding her hand in his and squeezing gently.

"So he's ok. Good. Do they have agents watching us? Carson will likely try something again..."

El was quiet, a look on her face that was hard to read.

"Carson's dead."

Peter blinked up at her, her hand squeezing his and then he nodded back finally realizing what she said. The man who claimed to be FBI was dead, his real identity unknown. He would have to ask Hughes about anything that came up on the man if it did. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, smiling slightly.

"That's something..."

His voice trailed off and now it was El who looked at him curiously, her hand gently wrapping around his chin and moving his head so they were eye to eye.

"I have the feeling you're holding something back, Peter."

El was all too perceptive of him and his moods but this was something bigger than himself. He wasn't sure he would tell Hughes yet but he did want to ask Neal about what had happened before he spoke to anyone else. He figured Mozzie knew something but still, Neal was his best bet.

"Just happy he's not in the picture any more and... worrying about Neal. He wasn't doing that well when I left him."

His wife seemed happy with that answer despite his having left out a few minor details. She kissed him on the lips and stood up.

"Rest honey. I'll go see Neal and let him know you're ok. The doctor will want to know you're awake."

She left him, the room quiet and kind of dark when she left. His gaze finally left the door and moved over to the window off to his right, sunlight evident on the other side. It was daylight so the doctor was probably around and Neal awake he hoped. The agent continued to think about what he had seen but his mind was still fuzzy. Blue eyes like Neal's and a similar face stared back from his memory. What had the man said?

_Thank you for watching over him._

The man had admitted to being Neal's father. The word hadn't been said but the man had almost said "_son_" but stopped and said his partner's name instead. If this man _WAS_ Neal's father, then Peter had to find him and know what was going on and why Neal was in danger. There was no way to contact him but the man seemed to find them. James... wasn't that the name Neal had told him? James was obviously in danger if he had to hide from people like Carson. Peter wondered who the man was and why he had impersonated a dead agent. He could have taken out either one that first day but he played the game of concerned Fed to both Peter and Neal. He gave a quiet sigh, slumping back tiredly against the pillows. His mind was worrying about his partner more than anything, eyes starting to close as he went reluctantly back to sleep.

**()()()**

Neal felt warmer but the shivering continued. His core body temp was getting closer to normal but the doctor said it would still be another day or so before he would feel better. His eyes stared at the door of his hospital room hoping for some word about his friend and partner if not a visitor like June or El. Both had already visited him but he had been alone most of the day, sleeping at times but mostly worrying about Peter. He had chased after his father instead of seeing to his friend and that made him feel guilty. He had wanted justification, vengeance until he knew who it was he was chasing. Seeing his _father_ had been a shock and knowing the man had killed Carson to save him was both a relief and curiosity.

"Neal?"

He glanced down from the ceiling to see El was there, the con never hearing the door open he was so deep in thought. She looked more relaxed than when he had arrived but he knew it had to be from something with Peter than himself. She moved closer, sitting beside him on the chair by his bedside and smiling at him with a much happier expression than he remembered.

"Peter... he woke up. The doctor said he's doing much better, both of you are. He thinks you'll both be out in the next couple of days."

She tucked the blankets around him, fussing like a mother or big sister over Neal as he let her. He was thinking about Ellen suddenly, the former cop the only mother figure he had to go by for such a large part of his life. He hadn't realized a tear rolled down his cheek until El handed him a tissue, that look she had of non-judgment on her face. He was glad for it as he shook his head, wiping at it with his hand.

"Thanks. Glad Peter is doing better. I'm sor..."

She put a finger over his lips as he saw the look on her face.

"You're not to blame for this, Neal. I don't and neither does Peter."

There seemed to be something else on her mind, something other than what had happened here to himself and Peter. He almost dreaded asking but she looked pained by the looks of it.

"You heard about Ellen?"

He said it simply, quietly and slowly her lips turned to a frown as she nodded, a guilt there in her manner.

"I didn't want to say anything in case... I wasn't sure you knew. I only just found out last night. I'm so sorry..."

He wanted to cry but it was still too personal for him to share even with El and possibly Peter. Mozzie knew how he was but even the con wouldn't see his emotions if he could help it. Neal wanted to let go but that fear of not being able to come back held him from the release he needed. It was all he could do not to cry, relief at knowing Peter was ok making him happier than he could say.

"Mozzie sends his greetings. I'll call him and let him know how you are soon as I can. June brought some clothes over for you if you want to change."

She could tell he wanted to be alone although Neal really wanted company, his pride keeping him from asking.

"I still need to thank him for taking care of Peter. I..."

Did she know he ran after someone and left her husband? Did Peter know? He still felt guilty for it despite finding out about his father and seeing the man he knew so little about. A man who had saved his life by killing Carson. She was gentle brushing hair from his face, smiling at him.

"Mozzie said you chased the person who hurt Peter."

She only knew a little of the truth and Mozzie had obviously not told her everything. His friend didn't know the whole truth of what he'd seen: Carson or his father being there. El placed a small kiss on his forehead, hugging him as she tucked him in and stood.

"I need to check on Peter but I will be back. Rest, Neal."

The door closed and Neal was left with his thoughts again. Peter was ok, his father had killed Carson saving himself and his friends but there were still questions. Was Carson the only one chasing after them? If that had been the end of everything, why didn't his father stick around? What was he still running from? His mind mulled over the thoughts, ideas and theories buzzing around his head like angry wasps. Ellen was dead, Peter had almost died but he wasn't sure how his father had come to rescue the agent only that he had been there to bring him back. He wanted more, the child in him craving to know who his father was... where he came from and why this man had left his family behind.

"Hey sport..."

_Neal felt his head turn, looking up at his father as he played on the living room floor. He had a pad of paper and crayons, the man looking down and smiling._

"Is that your mother, Neal?"

_His father sounded both amused and proud, crouching down to eye level and really looking at him. Neal nodded, his head bobbing up and down a bit too much he felt dizzy._

"Uh huh... She's on a... a sing."

_His father laughed, blue eyes sparkling_.

"_Swing_. That looks like fun. Come on and let's show your mother before you get ready for bed."

The memory faded to another image, his father in the bookstore so many years ago. He was certain it was him now in St. Louis. Maybe he was wrong about the man. Maybe everyone was.

**()()()**

It was two weeks later when everyone was a bit happier and healthier, but still on leave, that Peter heard a knock on the front door. It was late, past 9 PM and Elizabeth was out at a function catering. He had insisted she go, still a bit sore when it came to moving around but the doctor said his bruising had gone down, his head injury fine with no obvious side effects. He had been a bit dizzy the initial few days out of the hospital but subsequent doctors visits had shown it was a normal reaction to the head injury he had received. Now he just had the occasional dizzy spell or minor headache as he continued to heal and thought about just how close he had come to dying. If it hadn't been for Neal's father...

"Neal?"

He was surprised to see the very person he'd been thinking of standing there in his doorway. There was something under his arm that looked vaguely like a six pack of beer in a brown paper bag. Neal had a look on his face like he was trying to act cool and calm but wasn't.

"Peter... I didn't wake you or El did I?"

Neal's manner was contrite, almost sheepish which made the agent wonder why he was there and with whatever was in the bag. He moved aside and motioned for the young man to enter, Neal nodding with a very uncharacteristic reluctance that didn't fit what he knew of his partner and friend. Something was up and it piqued his curiosity as they moved to the living room and sat, Neal placing the bag on the coffee table.

"I was up and Elizabeth is at a function for a little while longer."

He watched the con nod back, something in his friend's manner making him wonder if he was ok. Neal pointed at the bag.

"For you..."

Neal pushed the bag over a bit as Peter sat beside him, opening up the bag and smiling. It was his favorite beer. This made him realize his friend was trying to butter him up but why. Neal leaned back against the sofa, eyes shut a moment as the agent tried to figure out just exactly why his friend had showed up.

"Neal, thanks. So... what brings you here this late at night?"

Peter kept it light, watching his friend open his eyes again. There was a look there he hadn't seen since everything with Kate had happened. He remembered that look all too well as he hoped his friend was going to be honest with him. Neal sat up, those blue eyes gazing at him curiously.

"You know Carson is dead..."

Neal's voice was low, cold even at the sound of the man's name. Peter hadn't liked the man either but there was something about the way his friend said the dead hitman's name that bothered him. There was something more here as he nodded, remembering what Diana had told him about his partner being arrested.

"They thought you had done it."

Peter felt sick remembering the feeling he'd had knowing his partner had been put in jail the day he was hurt. Neal was innocent but the young man had been forced to deal with imprisonment while he was still healing from hypothermia and being drugged by Carson. Diana had told him everything she knew and Hughes had let him know that things had been taken care of despite finding Neal with a gun. Lucky for him it had only been an old prop gun that shot blanks. Still he had not had time to deal with the consequences as he healed up and Neal had gone home. They had barely seen each other in the past week or so because of their own personal injuries among the obvious avoidance on his partner's part to show his face.

"I wish I had..."

Neal's voice was just audible as he said that, Peter reaching over to grasp his friend's shoulder and glare at him.

"Neal..."

Those blue eyes gazed into his, darkness there and coldness about the man who had tormented them both. Peter understood but was not expecting the next part.

"... but I know who did it, Peter. _He_ was there."

At first Peter wasn't certain who he meant then he remembered that night. Carson had pulled him from the vehicle after ramming him at the red light. The man had drugged the agent and knocked him out before burying him alive. The image was clear in his mind now as he remembered the sound of a shovel hitting the crate he had been buried in. Blue eyes had stared into his then and they were the same as those looking at him now.

"Your father?"

Now Neal was looking at him curiously, something in his friend's expression making him think they were in agreement. Neal nodded back, the anger still there.

"Your father shot Carson? You didn't... tell. They said you didn't remember."

Neal shook his head, turning away as he stood and paced a moment before pausing and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"He saved my life, Peter. Carson was... was going to kill me. I was chasing him when Carson showed up in the alleyway. James... my father killed him, Peter."

There was a hopefulness there but also a sadness that made him realize what had been keeping his friend from him the past week. This was big and it changed so many things. Peter realized he had to tell his friend what nobody else knew about that night. He hadn't even shared this with his wife.

"Neal... sit down. I have something you need to hear."

The younger man seemed hesitant to obey but finally moved back to sit beside him on the sofa. He could see the confusion in his friend about what had happened. This was a huge moment for him and either what he said would make it better or worse but he had to be honest. No more secrets.

"The night... Carson took me is still a bit fuzzy but I left a few things out of my testimony. There's something that happened that I wasn't sure about until recently and now, you need to know."

He had Neal's attention now, his friend looking right at him as Peter licked his lips and tried to word it as perfectly as he could.

"Carson knocked me out and when I came to, I was in a box underground. Someone dug me out and carried me to safety. I think... no I'm certain it was James. He thanked me for watching over you, Neal."

He saw his friend pale some, jaw dropping as Neal just stared at him and then seemed to take the words in.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure why but he had to see his friend. He had been avoiding the inevitable, something akin to pride or sulkiness making him keep to himself while he tried to sort things out on his own. He had barely seen Peter in the hospital before they were released and then only one day after that before he confined himself to his apartment at June's. He wasn't under house arrest but it felt like that as he kept to himself and barely talked to anyone, even Mozzie. Now he was at the Burkes, a six pack of his friend's favorite beer under his arm as a peace offering. His usual flair and confidence was gone as he waited to be invited in and noticed Peter seemed surprised by his suppressed enthusiasm. The agent seemed curious but held back for once, letting him in as they sat at the sofa and were quiet.

They spoke just enough before the discussion turned to what had happened that night. Peter knew about his arrest and that he had a gun but he didn't know about who had really shot Carson. The agent looked surprised and yet there was that look of knowing, Neal understanding why when Peter spoke next. His father had saved Peter's life. James had helped them both.

"I don't... My father saved you..."

There was a certain smile playing on the young man's lips after a moment, the kind of look someone has when they realize they were wrong about something. Neal suddenly wanted to go search for his father and ask him all sorts of questions. He wanted to tell him about Ellen... A strong hand on his shoulder squeezed gently and he looked up into honest brown eyes and relaxed.

"Neal..."

He knew what it was Peter wanted to say even if the agent didn't have the words. He had once told him he wasn't a bad person and had good in him. This proved Peter right. Neal smiled at his friend, relief over him as the agent pulled a couple of bottles from the bag and handed another to him.

"We'll find him."

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****:** Apologies on how late this was. I usually write so much faster but again my Muse was distracted by other things. On another note: _No, I didn't want to actually do more than have Neal know that his father was alive and well. I figured that would be enough for a while and hoping the show has more than I could think of. :) I liked having Peter discover that he was right that Neal didn't come from an actual bad person. I figure with what Ellen said in the show that James wasn't bad but something came to change him as it changed Neal into a criminal but kept him from doing really bad things._


End file.
